Digimon: Corrupted Heroes
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: When a human full of ice team up with the evil Digimon and kidnapping heroes from their timelines and uses them to change the timeline, Tagiru sends Spike, a young man, to go back through worlds and time to stop them.
1. Corruption

It had been many years since Tagiru and Gumdramon defeated Quartzmon and every reality and timeline has been restored, but during that final battle, they all learnt of different worlds based around the Digital World.

From Digidestined universe to the DATS Squad universe, Tagiru decided to become a Time Keeper to make sure the timelines are well in balance.

He has learnt much about each universe' stories and history and how they are all differed.

20 years passed since then, and Tagiru and Gumdramon were the last Fusion Fighters left as many had retired.

Outside his huge base in the middle of Japan, a young man with red spiky hair, yellow goggles, a red and white jacket and blue jeans was running towards it with a yellow dinosaur Digimon running by his side.

"Tagiru!" the young man called, closing in on their hideout.

"Oh boy. I love it when Tagiru and Gumdramon call us." The yellow skinned Digimon said, before stating. "And I love all these Digimon stories of the other worlds and all. They're awesome!"

"Me too!" The young man replied.

"Let's go!" He shouted, in which they charged through the door.

Meanwhile, in their chamber, a now grown up Tagiru and Gumdramon were looking through a scroll looking quite puzzled when the door flew open.

"Tagiru! We're here!" Tagiru turned to see the young man and Digimon.

"Oh, Spike! Gagumon! Nice for you to come." Tagiru said.

"You two always like hanging about here." Gumdramon added in reply.

"I know. But we love watching the stories of each world through those video scrolls of yours." Gagumon said, pointing to the scrolls.

"Yeah, but..." Tagiru said looking a bit puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Lately these scrolls are glowing with purple dark auras." Tagiru explained, showing him the scroll, which began to glow in a deep dark aura.

"What does that mean?" Spike asked in worry.

Tagiru opened one of the other scrolls to reveal something horrifying.

It was the world of the Fusion Fighters, but Angie, Jeremy, Dorulumon and Ballistamon, all defeated and dead on the ground.

And there was no sign of Mikey or Shoutmon.

"S... Shoutmon..." Lunamon whispered before she died.

It was the same in the Data Squad world, most of their heroes were also dead as Thomas, Gaomon, Keenan, Falcomon, Kristy, Biyomon and many others were laying in the destroyed DATS base.

Lalamon was also seen dead and Yoshi was on her dying breath was also tearing up. "G...Give us... back... Marcus... A...Agu...mon..."

Before death got her.

The Frontier world was also gloomy as Koji, JP, Tommy and Koichi, also dead, while Zoe too was near death but before she died, she muttered. "Who was that boy and evil Digimon... And why did he take... Takuya?"

And in the Tamer's world, the area was full of death.

The Hypnos headquarters was destroyed.

Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Impmon and BlackRenamon lying on the ground, mostly dead, while Rika and Renamon were almost near death as well, but there were also crying.

"T...Takato..." Rika said weakly.

"Guilmon... We failed... Forgive us..." Renamon said sadly before she and Rika died too.

Spike was horrified at what he saw.

This isn't how it happens.

"Who could have done this?" Gagumon asked.

"Look at the Digidestined scrolls and find out" Tagiru said, to which Spike looked through the scroll.

-The Digidestined's World-

Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, TK, Patamon, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Cody and Armadillomon were all dead as well, while Tai and Davis were the only survivors as they held the dead Sora and Kari in their arms.

Agumon and Veemon, whom were holding AquaVeemon and Biyomon's dead bodies, glared at the opponents who were facing them.

It was Gallantmon, EmperorGreymon, Marcus, ShineGreymon, Mikey and OmniShoutmon, but something was wrong and different about them.

They all had an evil purple aura glowing around them, their eyes were completely red, while black lines trailed their eyes.

Behind them were Quartzmon, Kurata, Myostimon, Devimon and the D-Reaper, the greatest evils known in each world, all of the, also glowing in a dark purple aura with the same red eyes.

While an unknown boy with red eyes, black hair, black jacket, white vest and grey trousers was by their side.

"Devimon! Myostimon! Are you two behind all of this?!" Tai snapped as he and Davis rose, looking angry.

"Hmph. I think you should talk to Specter here if you want to know" Devimon cackled.

"But this is the end of you, Digidestined!" Myostimon stated wickedly.

"With your Digimon's death and your ends, everything will change." The young man, Specter, said.

"We'll see about that!" Davis snapped, before he shouted. "Veemon! Agumon!"

"Right!" Veemon and Agumon replied as they rose up, getting ready to Digivolve.

However...

"Shield of the Just!"

"Twin Fireball Strike!"

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

The Dark Gallantmon, EmperorGreymon, OmniShoutmon and ShineGreymon shot out their attacks and hit the 4 remaining heroes before the dust subsided to reveal Tai, Davis, Agumon and Veemon had been defeated.

Seeing the destruction of the Digidestined, Specter, Quartzmon, Kurata, Myostimon, Devimon and D-Reaper laughed evilly as nobody was left to stop them.

-Present time-

"What happened to them?" Spike asked in horror.

"That man, Specter, has made a deal with those 4 villains you see before you." Tagiru replied, before he explained. "They plan to change the timelines. First, they kidnapped the heroes of those different worlds before killing the other heroes before using the heroes to kill the Digidestined. But if Tai and Davis go..."

"Everything goes with them, including futures, different timelines, the people and Digimon, you name it" Gumdramon said, finishing Tagiru's statement.

"Oh no!" Gagumon said in worry.

"But there is a way to stop them." Gumdramon said as the 'X' scarred dragon Digimon told Spike and Gagumon. "That's why you are here. We need you to go in those timelines, save the other heroes from dying and save the leaders whom were brainwashed and help the Digidestined survive."

"And with the other heroes and the Digidestined by your side, together you might stop this maniac, Specter. Will you help us?" Tagiru asked.

Spike and Gagumon looked at each other in worry, but their worry turned to determination as they nodded and turned back to their mentors.

"That guy Specter is trying to destroy the thing we all wanted to protect. And it sounds like he's trying to destroy the things we love to watch and read." Gagumon said.

"So we'll be more than willing to help you guys out anyway we can. Let's make this guy sorry he messed with us" Spike stated in a determined tone.

"Thank you, Spike" Tagiru happily replied. "I know we can count on you. Take the scroll with the digidestined's death as evidence. And we made a machine that can travel to dimensions."

As Spike picked up the scroll, Gumdramon opened the door to reveal a hover bike and a computer in front of them.

"Take this communicator with you so we can communicate with each other while you are in different timelines and worlds." Tagiru said, handing him a communicator.

"Right. So what are we're supposed to do?" Gagumon asked as he and Spike climbed aboard and Spike turned on the ignition.

"You mustn't let Angie, Zoe, Rika, Renamon, Yoshi or any of the other heroes die. You must save them and tell them what will happen. Then gather all the heroes and head to the Digidestined's World before Specter and warn them for the upcoming battle. You must defeat Specter, Kurata, the D-Reaper, Myostimon and Devimon and free Mikey, Shoutmon, Marcus, Agumon, Takuya, Takato and Guilmon from their control. Angie, Yoshi, Lalamon, Zoe, Rika and Renamon can do just that since they have feelings for them. And we must not let Tai and the Digidestined get killed. I hope you know what to do." Tagiru told them in reply.

"I do." Spike replied, holding up his Fusion Digivice, before stating. "I'll make you guys proud of me."

And then the bike and Spike and Gagumon disappeared, first to the past.

"We're counting on you." Tagiru said to himself as Gumdramon nodded in reply.


	2. Fate of the Fusion Fighters

In the Digital World, occupied by the Fusion Fighters, a surprising event was occurring.

Quartzmon, whom was supposed to be in their future, had appeared in the past and was now battling the heroes as Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Ballistamon stood in battle, while Lunamon hid in the back, worried for Shoutmon and ashamed she was so weak.

"Who the heck are you?" Mikey asked as he and Shoutmon skidded back a bit.

"Heh. You may not knon me yet but I know all about you!" Quartzmon sneered as his eyes glowed red and purple aura begins sparking out of his twisted body.

"What do you mean?" Shoutmon questioned.

"He means that you all are gonna fight him in the future and defeat him." Came a voice from the shadows.

Mikey, Shoutmon and the gang turned around behind them to see Specter behind them.

"Too bad for you all, we have to eliminate you all right now."

"And what makes you say that, you creep?" Shoutmon snapped back in demand.

"You... You're not from this world." Dorulumon said in a calm, yet suspicious voice.

"Correct. I am not from your world but I do come from somewhere else." Specter replied, before saying. "But the talking is now over."

"Now..." Quartzmon said, approaching them all. "I'd be glad to eliminate all of you at once."

"Over my dead batteries! Seismic Speaker!" Ballistamon called out as he sent out a massive shockwave from his stomach.

"Drill Bit Blitz!" Dorulumon shouted, firing multiple drills from his head.

However, Quartzmon just swatted the attacks away like they are worthless flies.

"How'd he do that?" Angie gasped.

"Lunamon, get away from here!" Shoutmon called to Lunamon, his soon-to-be-queen, before saying in a concerned tone. "I won't let you get absorbed by that thing!"

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon cried out as she watched Shoutmon leap into the air, ready to strike down his enemies.

"Firey Fastball!" Shoutmon exclaimed, throwing a fireball that hit Quartzmon, dead on.

"That would teach ya to mess with the future Digimon King." Shoutmon said confidently, only to see Quartzmon was still standing as the smoke cleared.

"Yes. I know for a fact that YOU are gonna be one of my biggest problem." Quartzmon told Shoutmon.

"So..." He began to say as a dark green sphere of energy formed into his hands. "Let see what happens when your future wife is destroyed! "

"What!?" Shoutmon gasped.

"No!" Mikey shouted, in concern for Lunamon, but telling from Quartzmon's stratergy to weaken their moral, he would target Angie too.

"Darkness Spear!" Quartzmon exclaimed as he flung his hand over and many dark energy spears flew from it and headed straight for Angie and Lunamon.

"Angie!"

"Lunamon!"

Mikey jumped in the way of Angie and Shoutmon covered Lunamon taking the hits themselves, both screaming and yelling out in pain.

After the attack ended they went flying back in the air and landed on the ground, unconscious from the attack.

"Mikey!" Angie gasped in horror as she got to he feet and tried to run over to Mikey to attend to his injuries.

"Shoutmon, no!" Lunamon cried as she tears trailed down her face as she ran over to get to Shoutmon.

But Specter sneered and raised his hand to create a small dark spiral.

At this, dark portals appeared below both Mikey and Shoutmon and both were absorbed into them.

"Mikey!" Angie and Jeremy gasped as they ran to where Mikey once laid as the portal disappeared.

"Shoutmon!" Dorulumon called out in concern for his friend, before turning to Specter and demanded. "What do you do to them?"

"He he he he. I would need them in the future. Plus, I know you all will never seen them again." Specter sneered as he then exclaimed. "Quartzmon, finish them off!"

Quartzmon reached down, his hands ready to grab his enemies and absorb them into his chest, when...

"Pepper Sphere!" An unknown voice called out as a fireball knocked his hand away from Jeremy, Angie and the others.

Quartzmon yelled in pain as he was taken back, making him and Specter turn to see Spike and Gagumon there, still on their time traveling hover bike.

"You!? You're that kid who was with Tagiru! How'd you get here?" Specter demanded.

"Never mind that." Spike said, getting off, before questioning. "Why are you doing this? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Who's the kid?" Jeremy asked as the Fusion Fighters spotted Spike.

"Whoever he is, looks like he's on our side" Ballistamon replied.

"Hmph. I see. Fine then. Quartzmon, we're retreating for now. But don't worry. We make sure to finish the job afterwards" Specter said as he opened a dark portal.

"Hey! Come back here! Give us back Mikey and Shoutmon!" Angie shouted, but both Quartzmon and Specter ignored them and entered the portal and then disappeared.

"You saved our lives." Lunamon said to Spike and Gagumon, before she had to ask. "Thank you for that but who are you?"

"My name is Spike and this is my Digimon partner, Gagumon. We are from the future" Spike said in reply.

"The future?" Angie questioned.

"Yes. We're from your future where Mikey's friend, Tagiru grew up." Gagumon said, before Spike explained. "And ever since you guys defeated Quartzmon in the future, he becomes a guardian of time, watching over all timelines, alongside his Digimon partner, Gumdramon."

"So that's what Quartzmon meant by he knows us and we don't know him. We'll battle him in the future. But we just defeated DarkBagramon and we're still in the middle of fixing up the Digital World." Dorulumon said.

"We know. We saw all your adventures as Tagiru can show us all your adventures on these scrolls." Gagumon replied, showing the scroll of the Digidestined's Digital World.

"And there is a reason why Specter kidnapped Mikey and Shoutmon. Take a look." Spike said.

With no hesitation, desperate to see what had happened to Mikey, Angie took the scroll and held it so she, Jeremy, Lunamon, Dorulumon and Ballistamon could see.

And they were horrified at what they saw.

"That's Mikey!" Angie said in horror, before asking in concern. "What's he doing in the past and what happened to his eyes and appearance?"

"And that's OmniShoutmon! Only now he looks evil." Ballistamon stated.

"Shoutmon" Lunamon said lowly, as she was very worried.

"Your leader and Shoutmon have fallen under Specter's dark magic." Gagumon said.

"Dark magic?" Dorulumon asked.

"That's the darkness that Quartzmon was using a while ago." Spike replied as he then explained to the remaining Fusion Fighters. "Specter's plan is to kidnap Mikey and Shoutmon, Marcus and Agumon, Takuya and Takato and Guilmon, whom are in different timelines and dimensions and brainwash them to destroy the Digidestined. Specter also planned to wipe you all out too."

"No!" The Fusion Fighters said, horrified from what they heard and couldn't believe pure souls like Mikey's and Shoutmon's could ever be corrupted.

"But Tagiru gave us this time traveling hover bike to go to different timelines. We're here to stop him. But we need your help." Gagumon said.

"Gagumon is right. If you want to save Mikey and Shoutmon, we need your cooperation" Spike told them.

"Us against that freak?! You must be..." Jeremy started to say but his words were interrupted as Angie, Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Lunamon all said in a determined tone. "We're in!"

"What!?" Jeremy gasped in shock, only for Angie to say. "Mikey has saved my life so many times. So it's better if we repaid the favor. Plus, I would never allow Mikey to be controlled by evil, not after the sacrifices he made for us all."

"And Shoutmon risked his life to save me and I love him!" Lunamon said, as she then stated. "I want to save him more than ever. Spike, Gagumon, we're coming with you. All of us!"

"Thank you, your highness." Gagumon said, bowing his head in respect.

"Tagiru!" Spike called out through his communicator. "We're too late to save Mikey and Shoutmon, but we managed to save and recruit Angie and the others."

"That's good news." Tagiru's voice spoke from the communicator, before saying. "Specter's now heading for the DATS' world. Hurry if we want to save the timelines!"

"We're on our way! All aboard, everyone!" Spike called as Angie, Jeremy, Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Lunamon climbed onboard.

"And hold tight!" Gagumon called out.

And then, they hovered in the air and then disappeared to a different world in order to combat the evil that had taken their friends.


	3. The Return of Kurata

Sirens were going off at the DATS headquarters, and a now 18 year old Keenan and Kirsty were running towards the portal room as fast as they could.

As the sirens rang, they wound up soon wound up running alongside Yoshi and Thomas.

"Keenan! Kirsty!" Yoshi said as she saw them.

"What's going on? Is someone at the Portal Room?" Keenan asked.

Thomas nodded in reply, before he added. "But we don't know who it is."

"Well, we'll find out soon." Yoshi replied as the group reached their destination. "Right!"

As they entered the Portal Room, they were surprised to see the portal to the Digital World had been opened, however, they were all shocked to see a familiar face, someone they thought they would never see again.

"You!?" Keenan called out, before saying. "I thought you were trapped in the Digital World, Kurata?"

Kurata grinned evilly and turned to them.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, my old friends." He said, pushing his glasses up his face while he spoke.

"We were never friends, Kurata." Thomas stated, before Yoshi demanded. "What are you're up to now and how did you come back to the Real World?"

"You thought the Digital World could hold someone with my genius forever?" Kurata asked, before stating wickedly as a dark aura encircled his body and his eyes turned red. "I have been free from my Digital prison!"

"But... But how?" Yoshi questioned.

"One of my magic, Yoshi. My powers have brought him back to this world to assist me in my plans." A dark voice replied.

"Ah, Lord Specter." Kurata said as he turned to Specter, who was leaning against the wall. "Soon, we shall have Marcus and Agumon in our grasps."

"Wait..." Yoshi began to say, before she asked. "You mean...?"

"A false signal calling for help" Kurata replied as he turned his attention back to his enemies and told them. "We told them that you might be in trouble, and he's falling right into our trap!"

"No!" Rhythm said, worried about Marcus and her mate.

"What are you planning to do? Put both our worlds in danger again?" Thomas questioned, knowing the depths Kurata would go in order for power, control and the destruction of Digimon.

"That, and the rest of the timelines and dimensions too" Specter interrupted, to which Kurata grinned wickedly.

But before Kurata could say something else, he was punched in the face and was sent flying back into the wall.

"Why are you here, Kurata!? Aren't you supposed to be gone?" A familiar voice asked in demand, in which Yoshi and Rhythm turned to see Marcus with Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon, Biyomon, Falcomon and a new Digimon coming out, one that had the appearance of a human and whose body rivaled that of Yoshi's and had short pink hair.

"Marcus!" Yoshi and Kirsty said, surprised and happy to see him.

"Long time no see guys. Kirsty, Keenan, you've gotten big." Marcus grinned, before turning to Kurata and got serious, ready to fight.

"Hey Marcus, who is the girl?" Yoshi asked curiously.

"Oh, that's Rhythm. She's Agumon's girlfriend." Marcus replied.

"You have a girlfriend?" Yoshi asked in a surprised tone.

"Actually she's my mate." Agumon corrected, before he said. "But it sure is great to see you again."

As the Digimon and DATS team was reunited, Kurata had recovered from Marcus' assault and stood up again.

"Good of you to come home, Marcus. And you haven't lost your touch I see." Kurata commented.

"Kurata. How did you return!?" Marcus questioned in demand, before he noticed Specter and asked. "And who are you?"

"Hmph. I could address myself to the pathetic beings you are." Specter began to say as he grinned, before he told them. "But I have a schedule to keep and an opponent for you all to face."

Right on cue, the roof came off and the DATS was horrified to see Quartzmon standing above them, his six red eyes gazing at them intensely.

"What is that? A Digimon?" Kirsty asked in fear.

"Yes. But it's a Digimon I've never seen before." Biyomon replied.

"Alright then. You want to fight? You get a fight. It's fighting time!" Marcus yelled. "Agumon!"

"Yeah!" Agumon replied, getting ready to battle.

Yoshi and Lalamon stood beside them, as did Rhythm.

Specter grinned evilly and raised his hand.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE PORTAL BELOW YOU GUYS!" A voice rang from the distance.

It was Jeremy, as he, Angie, Spike and the others arrived, but it was too late.

Marcus and Agumon failed to see the portal below them and with them both saying "What in the...? WHOA!"

They both fell in and disappeared.

"MARCUS!" Yoshi gasped as she saw Marcus and Agumon disappeared through the portal.

"NO, AGUMON!" Rhythm cried out in concern as she tried to get to them but the portal disappeared.

"That's two down two to go" Specter grinned.

"What did you do to my big brother!?" Kirsty yelled, demanding an answer from Specter.

Kurata answered for Specter and told his enemies. "We have future plans for them!"

"Why you! You tricked them!" Angie snarled as they joined the DATS team.

"You lot again?" Specter questioned to Angie and the others, before stating. "It matters not though. You're far too late!"

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon shouted, spinning around making a whirlwind.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon called out as she shot a seed from her mouth at Specter.

However Quartzmon blocked both attacks with his hand, smacking Gaomon and Lalamon away.

"Tch. Pathetic. We were planning to finish you off as well but since you have arrived, it will have to wait for another time." Quartzmon sneered.

"Yes, and without saying, I bid you all goodbye for now." Kurata said as Specter opened another of his dark portals.

"We got what we came for. Let's leave." Specter told his comrades, retreating from the DATS headquarters.

"GIVE MARCUS BACK!" Yoshi shouted as she ran to punch him, however, the villains got away into the portal before she could reach them.

"So that was the trap that Kurata spoke about." Thomas snarled, angered that he was unable to stop them.

"Excuse me. Are you all alright?" Lunamon asked, causing the DATS team to turn in surprise at the newcomers.

"It's ok. We're the good guys." Spike said reassuringly, in which they knew Spike was telling the truth, before Keenan asked. "Alright. But who are you guys?"

"We're from another world that was threatened by that maniac, Specter." Angie said.

"Specter? You mean that dark human who kidnapped Marcus and Agumon?" Kirsty asked, in which Angie nodded her head in reply.

"But why did they take them?" Rhythm asked, as she was truly worried for the both of them.

"I think this should answer your question." Ballistamon said, opening up his chest compartment and handing them the scroll from within.

The DATS team watched the video scroll, horrified when they saw the corrupted Marcus and BurningGreymon defeat Tai and Davis.

"Marcus? Is that why they took them, to turn him evil?" Yoshi asked in worry and concern.

"No, Agumon!" Rhythm shouted. "How could he do this?"

"It's not their fault. They're being controlled." Dorulumon replied.

"Controlled? But why?" Keenan asked.

In response, Spike and Gagumon told the DATS team about their mission and how Specter planned to kidnaps leaders from other worlds to destroy the Digidestined, and at the same time, wipe out the other heroes in the process.

And if the Digidestined go, the other dimensions and timelines would no longer exist.

"That monster!" Kirsty said in anger. "Using my brother to ruin the other worlds."

"He's gone too far." Gagumon said, before stating. "We're here to save you all from Specter and his evil. But Marcus and Agumon are not the only ones who were captured."

"They got my friend, Mikey. And my mate, Shoutmon." Lunamon said solemnly, in which Rhythm knew the pain of losing one's mate.

"And if they get Takuya, Takato and Guilmon too, then who knows what they would do?" Spike asked.

"Oh no!" Yoshi said, concerned for Marcus.

"We got to stop them no matter what. Can you help us?" Spike asked.

"Of course we'll help." Thomas said replied, not planning to turn his back on his friends or Kurata's insanity for conquest and destruction.

"Agreed. No one used our friends and get away with it" Gaomon said.

"We'll all help!" Keenan and Falcomon said in determined unison, as Kirsty, Yoshi, Lalamon, Rhythm and Biyomon agreed.

"Hold on, Marcus. We're saving you no matter what." Yoshi said to herself softly as she placed her hand on her chest, above her heart.

"The time traveling hover bike is over there. There are two more stops before we reach our destination. And we need all the help we can get." Spike said.

And the now formed group went back to the bike to head to the Frontier universe next.


	4. Wicked Adventure

"Oh man, I hope I am not too late!" Takuya said as he was running towards the train station.

But as soon as he got down the stairs, he accidentally bumped into Koji, knocking him and his friend over.

"Look where you are going next time?" Koji scolded.

"Sorry, Koji. But I just got a call from Ophanimon and..." Takuya began to say as he and Koji got back up.

"We all did." Zoe interrupted as she, JP, Tommy and Koichi were behind her.

"And look" She held up her D-Tector, stating. "Our D-Tectors are back!"

"You don't think the Digital World's in danger again?" Tommy asked in worry, not for himself but for the Digimon he had befriended.

"One way to find out. All aboard Locomon!" Takuya called out.

Once they were boarded upon Locomon, Takuya and Zoe went to chat alone.

"So how are you?" Takuya asked.

"I'm fine." Zoe replied, before she had to ask. "But with the peaceful years that followed, why did Ophanimon ask us back?"

"I'm not sure. But listen, don't rush into things, I don't want anything happen to you" Takuya Told Zoe in a serious tone, worried about his her.

"Takuya. Why did you say...?" Zoe began to ask, only for the Locomon to call out. "Attention, passengers. We have arrived in the Digital World and things don't look good."

And he was not kidding. Most of the digital world was being destroyed as they got off.

"Who'd could have done this?" asked Koichi.

"I thought something might be wrong but not like this." Zoe said, before she turned to Takuya and asked him. "Takuya, what do we do now?"

Takuya was about to respond when he saw two shadowy figures behind Zoe, both glowing with dark evil auras.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" One shouted as they made a red like energy whip from his hands and was going to strike Zoe from behind.

"ZOE, WATCH OUT!" Takuya shouted, pushing Zoe out of the way, only to get hit himself as he was thrown across the train station by the force of the attack.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe screamed in pure concern, seeing Takuya was knocked out and badly injured as the dust cleared.

The other Legendary Warriors turned to see the new enemies to the Digital World were Myostimon and Devimon, two villains from the Digidestined's Digital World.

"So you're the Legendary Warriors Specter was talking about?" Devimon cackled. "What a pathetic excuse of heroes."

"What did you say!?" JP snapped back.

"No Digimon to protect you and your leader is out already trying to save his friends." Myostimon scoffed "Not much of a challenge."

"Yeah? You'll regret your words after we defeat you." Koji said, as he and the others reached for their D-Tectors, before stating. "And Takuya isn't one to be defeated so easily."

Zoe smiled at what Koji had said before she saw something horrifying.

A dark portal appeared behind Takuya, which he fell into and disappeared.

"TAKUYA, NO!" Zoe cried as the other Legendary Warriors saw what happened too as Specter appeared in front of it.

"YOU! What have you done to Takuya?!" Koji demanded.

"That information does not concern you. Not when you're all ready to be destroyed!" Specter told them.

"And what makes you say that!?" JP asked, grasping his hand into a fist for what they had done to their leader, and more important, friend.

"Because we are going to finish you all right here and right now." Devimon said as the two slowly walked over to them.

"Yes and make sure you do it quickly because that brat and the others might be here soon." Specter instructed, in which Devimon and Myotismon nodded in reply.

Clutching her D-Tector tightly, Zoe shouted. "This is for you, Takuya!"

"Execute!" The heroes called out. "Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Loweemon!"

"Well, I have to say, we are impressed." Devimon confessed, before telling his foes. "But not much."

"Did you honestly think that you two can defeat us?" Myostimon asked as dark aura begin to surround them again.

"Yeah, well make this would. Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon called as he gathered energy in the lion-shaped chest piece on his armour and fired a burst of dark energy.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon called out, firing a laser ball from his gun on his left wrist.

"Hurricane Wind!" Kazemon exclaimed as she launched think pink strands of wind from her fingertips.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon called out, unleashing an icy wind from his mouth.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon shouted before he slamming his lightning coated fist into the ground.

Each attacks made contacts with Devimon and Myostimon, striking them in a massive explosion.

"And that is done!" Beetlemon grinned.

"Grizzly Wing!"

"Death Hand!"

Swarms of bats and a wave of dark energy suddenly shot out, striking the heroes and causing them to cry out from the damage as they reverted to their human forms.

"Impossible! One attack and we lost all power." JP said shock.

"Did you really think that would work?" Myostimon asked, as he and Devimon emerged from the dust, unharmed, ready to strike down the Legendary Warriors.

But at that moment, a red hover bike appeared from behind Myostimon and Devimon, forcing them both to leap out of the way.

Yoshi and Angie got off the bike and ran towards Specter.

"We found you at last! Now what have you done to Marcus!?" Yoshi demanded as the rest of the DATS team, Spike and Gagumon joined her.

"That goes for Mikey too!" Angie snapped as the others helped Zoe and the other Legendary Warriors up.

"It's ok." Jeremy said to them and then told them reassuringly. "We're on your side."

"Who are you guys?" Tommy asked in surprise and confusion.

"Don't you fools ever stop following me?" Specter questioned as Devimon and Myostimon rejoined his side.

"Not until you stop messing with the timelines!" Spike replied.

"Hmph. Zoe and the others, you have been spared, for now. But if you and your friends get in my way again, I will dispose of you all personally." Specter said as he and Myostimon and Devimon retreated through the dark portal and got away.

"STOP!" Zoe yelled as he tried to stop him but was too late.

"Takuya..." She said lowly.

"Wait. Does that mean he got Takuya too?" Yoshi asked.

Hearing the question caused Koji to ask. "You mean you guys...?"

"Yes." Gaomon interrupted as he then explained. "He attacked us too. We're not from your worlds. We came from a different timeline."

"And what's more, he plans to finish you all off as well. But it weren't for Spike here, we would have been in serious trouble." Keenan added,

"You guys are not making any sense." JP replied, confused at the situation.

"Maybe this will explain everything." Spike said as Ballistamon handed them the scroll.

As Zoe and the others looked into the scroll, they were all horrified at what Takuya, in his Digimon form, EmperorGreymon was doing, destroying and attacking anything that dared oppose him or stood in his way.

"EmperorGreymon? What happened to him?" Zoe asked in a worried tone, before saying. "He has those red eyes and dark auras, just like Devimon and Myostimon had."

"He was fallen under a dark magic which Specter used to corrupt him." Gagumon said. "And he is using them to destroy everything."

"How could he turn Takuya evil like that?" Tommy asked, before stating. "Takuya's a hero. He would never do anything so bad."

"Not on his own freewill. But as Gagumon said, Specter has corrupted him." Dorulumon told them.

"So we just have to reverse it and Takuya will return to normal, right?" Zoe asked hopefully. "How do we free him and the others?"

"I don't know. But the only way I can think of is to defeat them in battle." Spike said, unsure of his answer.

"You're wrong! How do we know that we can trust you?" Koji snapped back.

"They're telling the truth." A voice behind them said, in which everyone turned to see Ophanimon, Bokomon and Neemon behind them.

"They're all from different worlds, connected by Digimon. Spike and Gagumon has been a task." Ophanimon told the Legendary Warriors.

"A task to save the dimensions and time. Specter is the true mastermind all of this. He is teaming up with villains from different timelines and kidnapping and brainwashing heroes from different worlds to destroy the ones who began as Digimon heroes in the first place... The Digidestined." Bokomon added.

"I sense in your new friends' souls they are good people. You can trust them. Like you, they also had their leaders captured. And if the leaders of the Digidestined are defeated, everything will destroyed. Nothing will be the same. You must all join forces to free Takuya and the others from their evil spell and destroy Specter before he can change time forever." Ophanimon then said.

"Don't worry. We will. I won't rest until Agumon is back in my arms." Rhythm said in a determined tone.

"And I won't let Marcus succumb to evil." Yoshi said.

"They got Shoutmon and I will free him Using all the strength Shoutmon has given to me!" Lunamon said.

"And I will find a way to save Mikey, no matter what!" Angie said.

"And we will defeat Specter, Quartzmon, Kurata, Myostimon and Devimon and whoever else joins their team. What about you?" Spike asked the Legendary Warriors.

Zoe, Koji, Tommy, Koichi and JP thought for a while before nodding to themselves and turning to their new allies.

"Takuya saved my life." Zoe said, knowing that Takuya risked everything to save her "And now this evil man is using him as a puppet. So we will join forces with you. I will rescue Takuya!"

"And if he's trying to erase everything we work so hard to do, we have to stop him!" Koichi said.

"Let's fight!" Tommy said.

"Thank you all." Ophanimon said, before stating. "I see I was right again in my choice to select you as the Legendary Warriors."

"There's one more timeline we have to visit before we head to the Digidestined's world though." Thomas then said.

"Exactly. We need to convince Rika and the others to help us if they got Takato and Guilmon." Spike added in reply.

As the heroes headed over to the hover bike, Spike spoke through the communicator. "Tagiru, how is everything holding up?"

"Specter is causing a mess through history" Tagiru said. "I learnt more about him and I don't think he's from our world."

"What do you mean?" Spike questioned.

"I don't know, Spike, but whatever the case, we cannot allow him to go on like this. He must be stopped." Tagiru then replied.

Spike nodded, starting the bike to go to the next world, leaving Ophanimon, Bokomon and Neemon alone.

"Hey, Bokomon, do you think they'll return with gifts for us?" Neemon then asked, only for Bokomon to grab the band of Neemon's pants, before he released his hold on them and caused the pants to snap against the thickheaded Digimon's skin, causing Neemon to yelp from the pain.

"You buffoon! Our world is in danger, this isn't a vacation for them!" Bokomon told his dim-witted friend in a serious tone.

"Bokomon is right. The fate of the Digital World rests in their hands." Ophanimon then said, before holding her hands together in prayer and thought. 'Good luck, my friends.'


	5. Hazards Ahead

It has been several years since the Parisimon incident and the defeat of the D-Reapers, and a now teenaged Takato was sitting alongside Guilmon, whom he brought back to the Real World, thinking on the change of fate.

"Takatomon alright?" Guilmon asked, looking at the concern face on his partner's face.

"Huh?" Takato asked, breaking from his thoughts, before replying. "Oh yeah. I am fine Guilmon. It's just... Well, things have changed so much over the years. I mean, Jeri is now dating Henry, Rika is dating Ryo..."

"Not anymore." A familiar female voice told them, causing Takato and Guilmon to turn around to see a teenaged Rika and her Digimon partner, Renamon behind them. "We broke up."

"Eh?" Takato asked, surprised from hearing that.

"He was cheating on me with another girl." Rika said sitting next to Takato, before stating. "So I finally kicked him out."

"You're still as tough as I remember, Rika" Takato laughed nervously.

"What about you, Renamon? How's your date?" Guilmon asked the vixen Digimon.

"Not too well. Impmon's dating my sister, BlackRenamon and Cyberdramon dumped me for someone else." Renamon said, a bit sad and a bit cross, before stating. "You cannot trust anyone these days."

"Guilmon feels sorry for you and upset by your losses." Guilmon said, empathetic towards his friend.

Hearing that caused Renamon to ask. "Guilmon, what do you mean?"

"Hey, Rika. Even if the world is now peaceful, I still feel somewhat strong towards you." Takato then said, causing Rika to ask. "Strong? What do you mean?"

But before Takato could reply, an evil voice came behind them.

"Long time no see, humans."

Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon turned around in shock. The D-Reaper, something they thought they defeated and turned into a harmless mass of Data in the past, had appeared before them, glowing with a dark aura and red eyes.

"The D-Reaper?! But how?!" Rika gasped, before it was then Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Calumon, Impmon and BlackRenamon showed up, to which Henry said, shocked too. "I was right. It was the D-Reaper!"

"But we sealed you away!" Jeri gasped.

"Not all of me." The D-Reaper replied, before it stated. "And I'm more stronger than ever before."

"Yeah, well guess what, freak-show, we beat you once, we can do it again!" Impmon shouted, getting ready to fight.

"That's what you think." A voice behind the D-Reaper told them, in which Specter and Kurata appeared from behind the D-Reaper. "I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken. D-Reaper, erase them all from existence."

"That's not going to happen. You only brought back a D-Reaper in its weak Reaper form. Nothing our Ultimate Level Digimon can't handle." Takato stated in reply.

Slashing their cards through their D-Powers, Takato, Rika and Henry each yelled out "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activated!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!" Growlmon roared out, before continuing his Digivolution. "Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyuubimon! Kyuubimon Martix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon! Gargomon Matrix Digivole to... Rapidmon!"

"Impmon Warp Digivolve to... Beezelmon!" Beelzemon exclaimed, Digivolving into a Mega Digimon, thanks to the power he had gained from Ai and Mako's friendship, to which he made sure they stayed away from the battle so they wouldn't be harmed.

"BlackRenamon Digivolve to... BlackKyuubimon!" BlackKyuubimon exclaimed.

Upon seeing their Digvolution forms, the D-Reaper only cackled. "Even if I am in my Reaper form, you are no problem for me."

"Oh yeah we'll see. Take this! Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon called out, firing a barrage of missiles form his arm canons.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon said as she used her brush and painted mystical symbols into the air, which released beams of pure light energy.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon roared out, firing huge energy waves from his chest.

"Double Impact!" Beezelmon called out as he fired blasts from his twin shotguns, the Berenjena.

"Dragon Wheel!" BlackKyuubimon exclaimed, spinning around to make a fire wheel, which she fired at the D-Reaper.

With that, the attacks make contact, striking the D-Reaper, however, it showed no signs of damage.

"The D-Reaper is unharmed. How?" Beelzemon questioned in shock.

"Is it my turn now?" The D-Reaper then asked.

"Indeed it is." Specter said, raising a black card and slashing through his dark copy of a D-Power. "Dark Digi-Modify! De-Digivolvution, activate!"

D-Reaper rose his arms and yelled. "Reaper's Sickle!"

Firing his hook like arms.

The attack struck WarGrowlmon, Taomon, Rapidmon, Beezelmon and BlackKyuubimon and although they were unharmed, when the dust cleared, they were back in their Rookie forms.

"What!?" BlackRenamon gasped.

"How did he do that!?" Henry questioned.

But before they could question Specter or the D-Reaper or get answers from their enemies, Ryo and Cyberdramon appeared.

"The D-Reaper's back? What's going on!?" Ryo asked, only for Cyberdramon to roar out, ready to fight.

"A bit late are you?" Rika said to Ryo.

"Well then. I supposed we can finish you off, one by one, starting with those two!" Kurata exclaimed as he pointed to Rika and Renamon.

Takato and Guilmon were shocked to hear that. "N...No!"

"A Decay Shot!" The D-Reaper called out, firing two blasts, each aimed at Rika and Renamon.

"RIKA, WATCH OUT!"

"RENAMON!"

Takato and Guilmon leapt in front of their way and took the blows, themselves sending them flying in the air and landed on the grass behind them, badly hurt and knocked out from the attacks.

"OH NO! TAKATO!" Rika shouted.

"GUILMON, NO!" Renamon called out as she and Rika ran over to their friends.

But to increase Rika and Renamon's horror, this was what Specter had planned.

He opened the portal and caused the unconscious Takato and Guilmon to fall within the voids, just like the others before.

"Takato! Guilmon!" Henry called out in concern as he watched as their friends disappear.

"Too predictable. I knew those two fools would do that." Specter said, before saying. "They do have strong feelings for you two."

Rika and Renamon grasped their fist in anger.

"YOU! What have you done to Takato!?" Rika snarled.

"GIVE GUILMON BACK!" Renamon shouted.

"I don't think so!" D-Reaper replied, as he was about to do another Death Sickle when...

The hover bike appeared in front of the Tamers and Gagumon leapt out and yelled. "Pepper Sphere!"

The attack struck the D-Reaper's arms, causing him to stop the attack on the Tamers.

"Thomas, Yoshi, how did you always follow me here?" Kurata said in a mixture of annoyance and aggression.

"Kurata, Specter! This time you two have gone too far!" Thomas stated.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked the Digimon Tamers, confused at what was going on.

"Who... Who are you guys? You appeared out of nowhere." Impmon questioned, to which Dorulumon replied. "It's ok. We're the good guys."

"Looks like we're too late to rescue Takato and Guilmon." Koji said, before the Legendary Warrior of Light stated. "But we can still stop you two now!"

"Hmph. I'm afraid you're all too late." Specter said, opening the portal.

"I have all I need. Now all I have to do is control them and then the Digidestined's fate will end." He stated as he, Kurata and D-Reaper entered the portal.

"HEY, STOP, COME BACK!" Rika shouted as she and Renamon tried to reach them, but the portal closed, leaving them a Digimon and a Tamer short.

"They... They got away!" Impmon snarled, clenching his fist from the fact he had failed to protect his friend, the one who was always nice to him even when he was a selfish rebel.

"You guys have no idea what he plans to do with them?" Tommy said sadly.

The Tamers looked at them, before Henry asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"This." Spike said, handing them the scroll.

The Tamers looked in the scroll and were horrified of the images of a corrupted Gallantmon destroying the Digidestined.

"No... it cannot be!" Jeri gasped, horrified to see Takato and Guilmon acting so violently.

"That's the reason they kidnapped Takato and Guilmon?" Henry asked, before stating. "This is horrible!"

"And it gets worse. If we allow them to kill the Digidestined, everything will not exist anymore." Koichi said.

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked.

"If they are defeated, everything goes with them, our worlds, your world, the people, the Digimon, everything. It will all be gone." Gaomon explained.

Rika and Renamon could only look in the scroll and were shocked and horrified at the evil Gallantmon.

They were not the Takato and Guilmon they knew.

"But Takato and Guilmon are not responsible for this." Yoshi said and then stated. "Specter using them. They are controlling them somehow."

As soon as they heard that Takato and Guilmon were controlled, Rika turned to them and questioned. "Controlled? You mean they have no idea they were doing this?"

Gagumon nodded in reply, before saying. " Takato and Guilmon have no idea what they were doing. And it's not just them. They got Takuya as well. Marcus and Agumon. And even Mikey and Shoutmon fell under their evil."

"But I've been gathering heroes from other worlds to combat this evil." Spike said. "I've been sent to stop this. And we need your help. We can save Takato and Guilmon if we work together."

The Tamers looked in concern for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"We'll help. This Specter has gone too far!" Henry said.

"Momentai! We'll make them and the D-Reaper pay!" Terriermon added.

"You can count us in too!" Impmon said, determined to get his friends back.

"Yeah. Rika and Renamon, we get Takato and Guilmon back!" Jeri said.

"Yes, we will." Rika and Renamon replied, knowing that they had to rescue Takato and Guilmon, no matter what.

They sacrificed themselves to save them, and both knew the boys have strong feelings for them as Specter pointed out.

"But we need a plan. Specter's always two steps ahead of us." Jeremy said.

"Well, Specter will catch the Digidestined off guard." Ryo said, before thinking out loud. "So we need to know what they were doing before they attacked."

"That's it!" Spike said, running back to the bike and picking up the communicator. "Tagiru! Gumdramon! I managed to save the other heroes. But we got to know. What was the Digidestined doing before they were attacked by Specter?"

"So you can get there before they do? Of course." Gumdramon spoke through the communicator.

"OK. Apparently, they're in their Digital World, having a picnic to celebrate their victory over MaloMyostimon. If you go now and tell them what would happen, we can save them and then they be ready." Tagiru told Spike and Gagumon.

"OK!" Spike said as everyone gathered towards the hover bike, thinking to himself as he knew the fate of their worlds would be decided in these last moments. "I just hope we're not too late!"


	6. In the Digidestined's World: Part 1

In the timeline of the Digidestined, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon partners had gathered in the field looking for the perfect place to have their picnic.

"It cannot believe it has been a month since we defeated MaloMyostimon!" Davis said, stretching his arms.

"It may be." Tai said as he looked in the horizon, before stating. "It's now been peaceful ever since then."

"Yeah, well. I cannot wait to have our picnic." Veemon said.

"Try not to eat too much." Agumon joked.

"Well it was going so fast. I mean, Veemon found a new girl he has for his own named AquaVeemon and Patamon and Gatomon dating." Sora said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Ken and I are dating too." Yolei added, before asking. "And you and Tai. I thought it was you and Matt, Sora."

"Oh it's alright. We agreed to just being friends. Besides, she and Tai have been friends longer than we did." Matt explained.

However, while everyone was talking about their relationships, Wormon noticed Ken had a noticeable expression, causing the Digimon of Kindness to ask. "You're alright, Ken?"

"I'm fine." Ken replied, before saying as he smiled. "It's just a good feeling. I used to be the Digimon Emperor, causing pain but now I've been forgiven and have many friends now, I don't know this feeling."

"Come to think of it, you two are dating now, right, Agumon and Biyomon?" Gabumon then asked curiously.

Before Agumon or Biyomon replied, there was a huge flash in front of them, making them fall over in surprise as the hover bike appeared and the other heroes got off.

"Who...Who are you?" asked a surprised Mimi.

"Good. We made it. They haven't come yet, Spike!" Thomas said as they all look around the clearing.

"Look!" Ryo said as he spotted the Digidestined "The Digidestined in person!"

"Are you alright?" Dorulumon asked them.

"Well, we are fine until you guys appear out of nowhere." Joe said.

"Good. Listen, you guys are in peril and so is our worlds!" Gagumon then said.

"What?" The Digidestined and their Digimon were taken by surprise.

"Who are you guys?" Veemon asked.

"It's ok. We're on your side. I'm Henry." Henry said, before he introduced the others. "And this is Rika, Renamon, Henry, Impmon, BlackRenamon, Jeri, Calumon, Ryo, Cyberdramon and this is my Digimon partner Terriermon."

"And I'm Zoe, and this is JP, Koji, Koichi and Tommy and we're Legendary Warriors of the Digital World from another world." Zoe said, introducing herself and her friends.

"I'm Yoshi, part of the DATS team. And this is Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Keenan, Falcomon, Kirsty and Biyomon." Yoshi said.

"I'm Angie, and this is Jeremy." Angie told the Digidestined, followed by Ballistamon, who introduced himself, as did Dorulumon.

"And my name is Spike." Spike said, before Spike introducing his Digimon. "And this is Gagumon."

"Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and other Digidestined from other worlds?" Izzy asked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. My name's Tai, this is Agumon and..." Tai began to say, only for Gagumon to say. "Oh, there's no need to tell us who you guys are. We know."

"You do? But how's that possible?" Agumon asked.

"Cause we're from different worlds and timelines, and your names are well-known there, so it's no big deal." Jeremy replied.

"What?" Sora's Biyomon asked in surprise.

"Well, it is kinda of a big deal" Kristy's Biyomon replied, before he said "Bottom line is, we're here to save the world."

"There's a terrible threat coming from the Digital World and Myostimon and Devimon are back." Spike told them.

"Devimon?!" TK gasped, never wanting to see that Digimon, let alone hear his name. "Not again. I still hate him for what he did to Angemon!"

"TK..." Kari said, concerned.

"And Myostimon too!?" Gatomon questioned in anger, before stating. "But we destroyed him for good this time!"

"You gotta believe this. Here, this is what's gonna happen." Ballistamon said, handing them the scroll.

The Digidestined all looked in the scrolls and they were shocked to see their ends at the hands of Gallantmon, EmperorGreymon, ShineGreymon and OmniShoutmon.

"You're not kidding." Cody said in shock, before Armadillomon asked. "But these Digimon who had defeated us are not doing it freely, are they."

"That's right. They are heroes from other worlds kidnapped and brainwashed by that black-haired man Specter. The same one you saw in that scroll." Gagumon then explained.

"What? Heroes?" Gomamon asked.

"Yes. They are brainwashed and we need you to help us free them. That boy and that OmniShoutmon there? There's our dear friends, Mikey and Shoutmon." Lunamon said.

"And that young man with the red jacket and that ShineGreymon... that's Marcus and his Agumon." Rhythm said, in which Agumon asked. "Another me?"

"Yes. Another you." Lalamon replied, before saying. "But he's bigger than you and not as smart if we're honest."

"And that EmperorGreymon, that's our friend and leader, Takuya. And he's been controlled too." Zoe explained.

"And that knight you saw there is Gallantmon, a Bio-Merge Mega form Digimon of both Takato and Guilmon." Henry told the Digidestined, before Terriermon added. "Think of it like a DNA Digivolve."

"So they're been controlled like puppets?" Ken asked.

"Yes and there's more. If Specter succeeds and you guys are defeated, then the worlds that we are from..." Gagumon said.

"It will all be gone. All worlds will never become reality. It's all your world which started them all." Spike told the Digidestined.

"Oh no..." The digidestined's Digimon said in horror, unable to believe what they had heard.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. That's why we're here!" Gagumon said and explained. "They plan to ambush you all and then wipe you out while you're distracted. But luckily we got here and warn you."

"And together we might save the others and stop this maniac and the other evil Digimon." Spike said, before asking. "Will you help us?"

Tai and Davis' hands clenched into fists as the two wielders of Courage turned to the others whom all nodded in agreement, while Agumon and Veemon looked at each other and nodded too.

"I don't know what that moron Specter has against us." Davis said.

"But he's trying to change history as we know it." Izzy said.

"Tai?" Sora asked, wanting to know what her leader/boyfriend was thinking.

"We're more than willing to help you guys anyway we can. Let's make this guy sorry he messed with us!" Tai replied in a determined tone.

"Glad to have you on board." Gagumon said from Tai's reply and the agreement of the Digidstined and their Digimon partners.


	7. In the Digidestined's World: Part 2

"So when will this Specter arrive?" Patamon asked.

"Right about... NOW!"

Spike turned around as a dark portal appeared, in which Specter, Quartzmon, Kurata, Myostimon, Devimon and the D-Reaper all stepped out facing the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS team and the other heroes who stood ready for their arrival.

"What?!" Quartzmon was taken back, questioning. "They got here before us this time?"

"I told you all to stop interfering!" Specter snarled.

"And we'll interfere all the time to stop you, D-Reaper!" Rika stated.

"OK, Specter. Now answer us, why are you trying to kidnap heroes and joining forces with these evil Digimon? What's your objective?" Spike demanded in question.

"Hmph. Alright then. I'll tell you. You see I'm not from any of your worlds. I'm from a different world." Specter replied, before he went into dark detail. "A world where there is nothing, but ruin and destruction. And all because of Digimon. I have been studying the art of dark magic to make villains more powerful than ever which is something I gave to Devimon, Myostimon, Kurata, D-Reaper and Quartzmon. And so with them allied by my side, I planned to destroy all things related to Digimon, by destroying the Digidestined and their world!"

"But don't you realize you're not only wiping out Digimon, but the people and the worlds touched by them?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, we are aware of that, Thomas" Kurata replied,before stating. "In fact that is something we look forward to!"

"Maybe all Digimon are not perfect but they do more good things than bad!" Tai shouted. "Good Digimon arise to stop evil Digimon and your future will never come to be once Spike removes you from history!"

"And also, there are still sometimes to makes things change for the better!" Agumon added.

"I'd see words are not enough to persuade you. Maybe we sort to settle things differently?" Specter asked.

"If you want to battle all of us, then bring it on!" Gagumon snapped.

"Fine then. But before I do, I wanna show you all something." Specter said as he moved out of the way, to which the dark portal behind him opened up once again and emerged, much to Angie and Lunamon's shock, Mikey and Shoutmon, both covered in dark evil auras and black lines down their eyes, while their eyes were completely red.

"Mikey!" Angie gasped.

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon called out, trying to reach him but Dorulumon stopped her.

"No your highness!" Dorulumon called out as he then said. "He's been controlled by Specter now!"

"Agumon!" Rhythm gasped suddenly as Marcus and Agumon came out next, who also had the same changes Mikey and Shoutmon were influenced by.

Yoshi was horrified and called out. "Marcus... No..."

"MARCUS!" Kirsty shouted as she too wanted to help her brother, but Keenan stopped her.

"He cannot hear you! Specter's doing this!" Keenan told her, hating that his girlfriend was in pain form knowing her family was being manipulated.

"We have to help him by defeating him!" Falcomon added.

Then when Takuya walked out, with a nasty scowl and his eyes are red too and has dark aura, Zoe called out to him, wanting to run over and embrace him in the hopes he would remember her, only for Koji to keep her back and say. " Zoe don't! Remember, he's been brainwashed!"

Finally, Takato came out, his eyes red and evil too and he has dark aura and black lines down his eyes too.

"T...Takato..." Rika gasped when he saw him, unable to believe a guy like him could ever succumb to evil.

"Hold on. Just Takato? Where's Guilmon?" Terriermon asked.

"He's coming out now. But he's not the same Guilmon you know. The current one was so childish and immature so Specter made some changes to him." The D-Reaper replied.

At last, a tall figure came out of the darkness and stood beside Takato.

It was Guilmon but he looked different.

He was now an inch taller than Renamon, and his body has changed too.

He now had a muscular figure, muscular chest and a six-pack stomach, some bandages around his lower arms and hands and wore a brown scarf.

But like his Tamer, he also had dark aura, red eyes and black lines down his eyes.

Renamon was both turned on by Guilmon's new appearance, and horrified at the corruption Specter put on him.

"G-Guilmon?!" Renamon was in awe and shock.

"What did you do to him?" BlackRenamon questioned.

"I changed his appearance, making the same as Renamon but I gave him power, maturity and a new personality since he was such a child. But not anymore, now he has one motive, defeating you all!" Specter said, before he commanded. "Now, my new corrupted heroes, Digivolve and destroy them!"

All seven nodded in reply, in which Mikey, Marcus, Takuya and Takato held up their Digivices, in which Shoutmon then Digivolved into OmniShoutmon.

Agumon Digivolved to ShineGreymon.

Takuya transformed into EmperorGreymon.

And Takato and Guilmon Bio-Merged to become Gallantmon.

After the corrupted had changed, it was the heroes turn, in which Angie and Jeremy readied their Fusion Loaders and Angie called out. "We'll save you, Mikey! And Specter, you will regret messing with us!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Digifuse!" Angie and Jermy shouted, to which Ballistamon and Ballistamon combined into one thanks to the power of Angie's courage and Jeremy's friendship and Digifused into...

"Shoutmon X3!" He exclaimed in Shoutmon's voice.

"How dare you do this to Marcus and Agumon!" Yoshi snapped, before she exclaimed. "DNA Charge! Burst Mode!"

"And we join in too!" Thomas and Keenan said "DNA Charge! Burst Mode!"

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!"

"Lalamon double warp Digivole to... Rosemon Burst Mode!"

"Falcomon double warp Digivole to... Ravemon Burst Mode!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve too!" Kirsty called.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" He called out, before continuing his Digivolution. "Birdramon Digivolve to Garudamon!"

"Execute Now! Spirit Evolution!" The Legendary Warriors all called as they changed into their most powerful forms.

"MagnaGarurumon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"JagerLowemon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

After that Zephyrmon said in a determined tone. "Don't worry, EmperorGreymon. We will free you!"

"Guilmon, we will free you, I'd promise!" Renamon called out.

"We all will, Takato!" Rika shouted.

"And as for you, Specter, you have no right to control him!" Henry called out before he, Rika and Ryo called out "Bio-Merge, activate!"

"Terriermon Bio-Merge Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Bio-Merge Digivolve to... Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon Bio-Merge Digivolve to... Justimon!"

"Impmon Warp Digivolve to... Beezelmon!"

"BlackRenamon Warp Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!"

"Those are impressive Digivolutions, now watch ours!" Davis announced.

"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Exveemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon." The fusion of Veemon and Wormon called out, before he Digivolved to his full potential.

"Palidramon digivolve to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" Imperialdramon exclaimed.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aqulliamon!"

"Aqulliamon and Gatomon DNA Digivolve to... Silphymon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon and Angemon DNA Digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"

"And we have one thing to say to you, Specter, get ready for battle!" Tai said.

"Warp Digivolve!" The older Digidestined called, holding their Digivices high into the air.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to... Hououmon!"

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to... Plesiomon!"

"Specter your twisted time parade stops here! Let's do this, Gagumon!" Spike called out.

"Gagumon Warp Digivolve to... LightGreymon!"

His appearance was much like WarGreymon but his armour was golden and he wielded a shield and a sword, much like Gallantmon's.

The ultimate battle between heroes and the corrupted heroes had begun.


	8. Taking on the Corrupt King

After all the Digimon off each timeline had finished their stages of Digivolution, they were ready to fight and save those who had been brainwashed by Specter's evil.

Splitting into groups, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken and the Tamers were taking on Gallantmon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled out, gathering the energy within the atmosphere around him in the form of an orange energy sphere, before firing it at Gallantmon.

As the blast struck Gallantmon, creating a massive explosion, Tai called out. "Nice shot, WarGreymon!"

However, when the dust from WarGreymon's blast died down, everyone was stunned to see Gallantmon was still standing, holding his shield up before him, showing he had sustained no damage to him whatsoever.

"No way!" Davis shouted, stunned that WarGreymon's attack had failed.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon then exclaimed, firing a blast of energy from his Gram Lance that struck WarGreymon, blasting him to the ground.

"WarGreymon!" Tai yelled out in concern, rushing over to his Digimon partner.

"Behind you!" WarGreymon yelled out, in which Tai turned around to see Gallantmon charging at him, his Gram Lance ready to pierce through him and his Digimon partner, only for Imperialdramon to exclaim. "Splendor Blade!"

Imperialdramon then appeared before Gallantmon, his blade of light clashed against Gallantmon's Gram Lance as the pair struggled against each other.

"Listen, pal. You may be controlled but that won't stop me from defeating you!" Imperialdramon told Gallantmon, determined to protect his friends.

As was Beelzemon, who appeared behind Gallantmon, grabbed his arms and restrained him.

"C'mon, you two. Snap out of it!" Beelzemon called out, hoping to reach Takato and Guilmon as Gallantmon continued struggling against Beelzemon.

But his words failed to reach Takato or Guilmon as Gallantmon then broke from Beelzemon's grasp and slammed his shield into Beelzemon's face, knocking him several feet way from him.

Gallantmon then charged at Beelzemon, ready to strike him down and delete him.

"Taizoukai Mandara!" Kuzuhamon exclaimed as she appeared before Beelzemon and created a barrier around herself and Beelzemon, which blocked Gallantmon's attack.

Normally, Gallantmon would be able to pass though, but due to the evil now influencing him, the pair protected from his attacks.

"Beelzemon!" Beelzemon then heard a familiar female voice call out to him, in which he turned and was shock to see Ai and Mako had entered the battle.

"Ai, Mako? I thought I told you to stay home." Beelzemon told them.

"We're sorry." Mako apologized, before saying. "But we were worried about you."

Seeing Ai and Mako, Gallantmon turned his attention, as well as his weapon, to the kids, preparing to attack them.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon exclaimed, firing another blast from his Gram Lance at the defenseless children, who held each other and closed their eyes tightly.

But the attack never hit them.

Instead, the pair heard screaming and after opening their eyes they were horrified to see Beelzemon was standing before them, taking the attack as he was being electrocuted.

"Beelzemon!" Ai and Mako cried out in horror and concern as Beelzemon collapsed to the ground.

After witnessing Beelzemon's selflessness to protect his human partners and friends MetalGreymon, Imperialdramon, MetalGarurumon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon and Justimon all stood before the fallen Beelzemon in order to protect him.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Fox Drive!"

"Ura Izuna!"

"Justice Burst!"

The seven Digimon all exclaimed, firing their attacks at Gallantmon in a massive explosion of pure power.

Alright!" Davis cheered, sure this time they had defeated Gallantmon, only for Matt to reply in a serious tone. "I'm not so sure."

And the Digidestined of Friendship was right as the dust faded, revealing that Gallantmon was once again hiding behind his shield, his body had been wounded but he was still standing.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then exclaimed as he unleashed a devastating beam from his Aegis Shield that stuck all seven Digimon, blasting them away from the power and sheer force of the attack.

"No..." Beelzemon groaned out as he had seen his friends risk themselves to protect him, now it was time to do the same.

"I won't... I won't give up! I won't give up on myself or my friends!" Beelzemon roared out as Ai and Mako's D-Power then activated, in which Beelzemon glowed gold and changed to his Blast Mode.

"And I won't give up on you! Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon then roared out, firing a blast of purple energy from his arm cannon.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon exclaimed, once again firing another blast from his Aegis Shield, which clashed with Beelzemon's attack.

But thanks to the power Beelzemon had gained from the strength of his friends and his determination to save Takato and Guilmon, his attack cut through Gallantmon's blast and struck him down.

"Now!" Kuzuhamon called out to her sister, who got up and nodded in reply.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Taizoukai Mandara!"

With that, Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon created a massive barrier around Gallantmon, causing him to cry out as all the evil within Gallantmon's body was being purified, leaving him defenseless.

"One more time!" Davis called out.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Fox Drive!"

"Ura Izuna!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Double Impact!"

The combined attacks shot through Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon's purity barrier and struck Gallantmon head on, creating a massive explosion, one that he was unable to escape from or defend against.

The power was too much for him and Gallantmon split back into Takato and Guilmon, leaving them down but the others were still fighting those still under Specter's influence.


	9. Good Against Corrupt

EmperorGreymon roared out mindlessly as he fought against the female Digidestined and the Legendary Warriors.

While Hououmon, Silphymon, Zephyrmon and MagnaGarurumon were battling in the skies, Rosemon, MetalKabuterimon, JagerLowemon and Korikakumon were fighting EmperorGreymon on land.

"Static Force!" Silphymon exclaimed, firing a red coloured energy ball at EmperorGreymon.

"Crimson Flame!" Hououmon then called out as she launched four fireballs from the tips of her wings right at EmperorGreymon, however, he countered the attack as he brought out his Ryūgonken sword sliced the attacks in half, causing them to traverse past and blow up behind him.

"Guys, this isn't working. We need to come up with a plan." Zephyrmon called out.

"I have an idea." MagnaGarurumon called out in reply, before saying as he charged at EmperorGreymon. "Just follow my lead."

"Starburst Hunter!" MagnaGarurumon exclaimed as he surrounded his body in an aura of light and slammed into EmperorGreymon.

MagnaGarurumon's power forced EmperorGreymon back, in which EmperoGreymon pressed his feet down into the ground and managed stop MagnaGarurumon in his tracks after being pushed back several feet.

Seeing MagnaGarurumon grasping his waist and vulnerable to attacks, EmperorGreymon prepared to strike down his former friend, only for MagnaGarurumon to strike back, as he brought his left arm up and grabbed EmperorGreymon's wrists, preventing him from striking.

"I see. Now he can't attack us." Sora said.

"But I don't know how much longer I can hold up." MagnaGarurumon replied, struggling against EmperorGreymon.

"Leave that to me!" Rosemon called out in reply, before she exclaimed. "Thorn Whip!"

With that, she unleashed her vines around EmperorGreymon's arms tightly, preventing him from using his arms properly.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakumon then called out, wrapping his arrowhead braids around EmperorGreymon's chest and legs, further preventing his movements.

"Now hit him with everything you have!" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he released his hold on EmperorGreymon's wrists and jumped back, in which every Digimon nodded in response and prepared their attacks.

"Crimson Flame!"

"Static Force!"

"Magna Rocket!"

"Electron Cannon!"

"Dark Master!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

EmperorGreymon was struck dead on, blasted by the combined attacks, in which Yolei exclaimed joyfully, thinking they had won the battle. "We got him! Perfect-o!"

However, their victory was cut short, as everyone was shocked to see EmperorGreymon emerged from the explosion, damaged but not defeated

"No way. We threw everything we had at him!" Mimi stated in shock.

"And then some." Rosemon added, equally shocked they had failed to defeat him.

EmperorGreymon then roared again, only this roar was fueled by anger and pain, which broke Zoe's heart upon seeing Takuya suffering so much against his freewill.

But she didn't have time to worry, as EmperorGreymon roared out and charged at MagnaGarurumon.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon then roared, firing a fiery blast from his sword that struck MagnaGarurumon, knocking him back with full force, before he went for the others and struck them down too, until Koichi, JP, Tommy and Zoe were left standing.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon exclaimed as he plunged his blade into the ground and unleashed trails of fire in the shape nine dragons, which split into three separate shots that consumed JagerLoweemon, MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon, leaving Zephyrmon alone to fight.

But seeing Takuya in his current state and all her friends injured had weakened her fighting spirit, in which she couldn't help but to revert back to her human form.

"I... I'm sorry I failed you, Takuya." Zoe said solemly, only for a familiar voice to tell her. "You have not failed him yet."

Snapping out of her depression, Zoe pulled out her D-Terminal and asked. "Ophanimon? But how?"

"I could sense the darkness in your heart and wish to tell you not to give into despair. You still have the power within you to save Takuya." Ophanimon replied in an honest and caring tone.

Hearing that, Zoe asked. "I do?"

"Yes, Legendary Warrior. Your strength comes from the bonds you have with your friends and you know that can overcome the evil that now controls Takuya." Ophanimon replied.

Filled with a newfound confidence, Zoe announced. "Ophanimon's right. Takuya has never given up on us and I won't give up on him! I refuse to give up!"

With that, Zoe was taken aback as her D-Tector began to shine brightly, forcing her to close her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, the Legendary Warrior of Wind found herself floating in a large area of light.

Her Human Spirit was floating on her right side, while her Beast Spirit was on her left; she knew what she had to do now.

Back in the Digital World, everyone witnessing the fight against EmperorGreymon was stunned as they watched Zoe's body enveloped by light, before the light soon died down and Zoe was standing proudly, staring at EmperorGreymon with a newfound determination.

"Go, execute! Fusion Evolution!" Zoe exclaimed as a ring of data formed around her left hand, in which she scanned the data with her D-Tector before the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind then fused with her Human and Beast Spirit, creating a female Digimon the same height as Zephyrmon, but now she was adorned in white and amethyst coloured armour that covered her chest, hands and legs.

Two large metallic wings had been attached to the back of her chest armour.

Her hair was violet-blue, as a white mask covered her lips and nose.

And to finish her transformation, Zoe's new Digimon form wielded a large white and blue coloured pinwheel.

"JetSilphymon!" The newly created Digimon announced, as she made her appearance.

"Amazing. Zoe achieved Fusion Evolution." MetalKabuterimon said in awe as he managed to get back up, a somewhat difficult task, before Korikakumon called out. "Way to go, Zoe!"

While the heroes were impressed, all EmperorGreymon saw was just another threat he had to destroy.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon roared out, firing another bolt of fire at JetSilphymon, who gracefully dodged his attack, before she countered.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon exclaimed as her pinwheel fired a massive pink coloured wind, forcing EmperorGreymon to shield himself, as the wind was so strong it left deep cuts with his armour.

"He's on the ropes, guys. Now it's up to you!" JetSilphymon called out as she continued her attack, in which MagnaGarurumon stepped forward and readied his Strike Phantom rocket launcher.

"Magna Rocket!" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he unleashed dozens of missiles at EmperorGreymon that combined with JetSilphymon's tornado, making their speed double, as EmperorGreymon was then bombarded in explosions, creating a massive storm of dust in the process, before EmperorGreymon's roars from within turned into cries as the dust faded and revealed he had reverted back to Takuya, collapsed and defeated.

Meanwhile, ShineGreymon was proving to be more of a challenge against the remaining Digidestined and the DATS team.

Even though he had not reached his Burst Mode, the darkness that now controlled him had increased his power.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon exclaimed as he created a ball of electricity within his four hands and launched it.

"Hydro Impact Crusher!" Plesiomon announced, before he fired a powerful stream of water from his mouth.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon called out, firing red lasers from his eyes.

The combined attacks headed straight for ShineGreymon, however, he roared out in response. "Glorious Burst!"

Unleashing a series of light blasts from his wings, ShineGreymon's blasts struck the oncoming attacks and cancelled them out.

"Shining Blast!" ShineGreymon then yelled, launching his entire being forward and slammed into Garudamon, who cried out in pain from the force of the attack and was forced to the ground.

"Garudamon!" Kristy called out in concern for her Digimon partner.

Seeing Kristy upset, knowing she was suffering from seeing her Digimon partner injured and her big brother manipulated like a puppet, Thomas charged over to Marcus, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shouted. "Marcus, get a hold of yourself! Can't you see you are being manipulated?"

Marcus didn't reply, instead he managed to brake from Thomas' grasp and hit his former friend in the stomach, before the pair began to fight, exchanging blow after blow.

While Marcus and Thomas continued to fight, ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon did too.

"C'mon ShineGreymon, you're stronger than this!" MirageGaogamon yelled, trying to get through to his corrupt comrade, however, it didn't take, as ShineGreymon continued to attack, trying to pummel MirageGaogamon.

"What can we do?" Keenan asked, before stating. "He's too powerful."

Rhythm then stepped forward and replied. "I believe I can save them both. Please, lend me your strength."

Yoshi, Kristy, Keenan were a little surprised to hear that, but knowing the potential Digimon had, they turned to their partners who nodded in reply.

And with that, Rhythm was encircled in a light orange aura as the strength of her friends began to change her.

And after the light faded, Rhythm was now adorned in amber coloured armour.

Her pink hair had grown and was now flowing down her back, while her wings had vanished from the back of her head, grown out of her back and expanded to in size, while a helmet covered her head, in which her visor was similar to Gallantmon's, only Rhythm's visor looked like Agumon's head.

"Amazing. Rhythm achieved Burst Mode." Yoshi said, amazed by Rhythm's power and love for Agumon in order to get stronger so she could save him from Specter's influence.

And she, along with everyone else was further amazed as Rhythm rose her right arm into the air and slammed it into the ground, pulling out a copy of the GeoGrey Sword, which was much smaller compared to ShineGreymon's original, before she leapt up onto MirageGaogamon, filling him with more power then he had ever felt.

"Go for it and save Agumon." Rhythm said to MirageGaogamon, who nodded in reply, before he exclaimed. "Meteor Shackle!"

Bringing forth his weapon of light, MirageGaogamon struck at ShineGreymon, however, ShineGreymon was quick to act and summoned his GeoGrey Sword from the ground, locking him and MirageGaogamon in a stalemate.

But that quickly changed as Rhythm leapt off from MirageGaogamon and clashed her blade against ShineGreymon's.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then cracking sounds could be heard, in which everyone watched as Rhythm's blade broke though the GeoGrey Sword, before she and MirageGaogamon both hit ShineGreymon, causing him to roar out in pain as he was engulfed in a massive explosion of light, which not only affected him but Marcus too.

Seeing his chance to hopefully knock sense back into his friend, Thomas clenched his right hand into a fist and slammed it into Marcus' jaw in a powerful uppercut, knocking him into the air and to the ground, while ShineGreymon De-Digivolved back to Agumon and had fallen too.

Lastly, LightGreymon and Shoutmon X3 were up against Mikey and OmniShoutmon, the duo who had saved both the Digital World and the Real World in the past, now were the ones that had to be defeated in order to save their words once again.

"Shoutmon." Lunamon said softly, worried about her mate as she watched him fight.

"Light Blade!" LightGreymon exclaimed, before he unleashed an energy wave at OmniShoutmon from his sword.

However, OmniShoutmon quickly leapt into the air, avoiding the attack, before he shouted as flame spheres formed within his hands. "Twin Fireball Strike!"

It was then OmniShoutmon launched the fireballs right at LightGreymon and Shoutmon X3, both managed to avoid the attacks, however, OminShoutmon then landed, rushed forward and began to bombard Shoutmon X3 with punches.

With punch after punch, OmniShoutmon continued attacking, while Shoutmon X3 tried his hardest to defend himself, but could feel his energy slowly being drained with each strike.

{I don't know how much longer I can hold out.} Ballistamon mentally told Dorulmon.

{Same here. Without Shoutmon, our power is greatly reduced and our form is unstable.} Dorulumon replied, before he stated. {But I won't give up on Shoutmon or Mikey!}

{Same here.} Ballistamon replied, before saying in a determined tone through Shoutmon X3, in Shoutmon's voice. "Shoutmon, you saved me from my darkness in the past, now it is time I repaid you by saving you from yours'!"

"High Atmospheric Pressure!" Shoutmon X3 exclaimed as he ignored the blows delivered upon him and struck OmniShoutmon in the chest, before throwing him into the air, in which Shoutmon X3 then shouted loudly. "Varooma-Boomerang!"

Shoutmon X3 then launched a beam form his chest armour directly at OmniShoutmon, who was unable to escape the attack and was struck, causing a massive explosion to erupt in the sky.

"Nice shot, guys!" Jeremy called out, only for Spike to say in a serious tone. "Yeah, but it's not over."

And he was right.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, everyone watched as OmniShoutmon fell to the ground, creating a massive crater where he landed.

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon cried out in concern, wanting to run over and see if the one she admired and cared for was ok, only for Angie to pick her up and hold her back.

Meanwhile, OmniShoutmon got to his feet, his body covered in scratches and wounds, however, his power had yet diminished, as shown when he then exclaimed. "Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

OmniShoutmon then began to fire a hail of shots from his chest right at LightGreymon and Shoutmon X3.

And while LightGreymon was able to sustain some of the damage as he protected himself with his shield, Shoutmon X3 took each shot that hit him, further weakening him until he was unable to maintain his form and split back into Ballistamon and Dorulumon.

"Ballistamon! Dorulumon!" Angie called out in concern for them, seeing the pair both injured and struggling to get up, in which OmniShoutmon too k this chance to finish off his former friends.

"Omega the Fusion!" OmniShoutmon exclaimed, launching the power he had obtained from Omnimon, only for LightGreymon to leap before them and shout out. "Shield of Harmony!"

Launching energy from his shield, the attacks collided, battling for dominance for a moment.

Light fought against darkness, until both attacks soon canceled each other out, before OmniShoutmon and LightGreymon charged at each other and engaged in close combat.

Meanwhile, Lunamon broke from Angie's grasp.

"Lunamon!" Angie called out, expecting her to run over and try to reason with Shoutmon, instead the rabbit-like Digimon responded by going over to Ballistamon and Dorulumon and asked them. "Ballistamon, Dorulumon, do you have anymore energy left to Digifuse?"

"I think I have just enough for one." Dorulumon replied, managing to get to his feet, before he asked curiously. "What do you have planned?"

"I... I want to show Shoutmon I'm not the same weak and scared Digimon I was when we met. I can be strong!" Lunamon replied in a determined tone, which made Ballistamon and Dorulumon smile, as Ballistamon then replied. "Then I will follow your orders, my Queen."

"Thank you." Lunamon said happily, before turning to Angie and Jermy and called out. "Quickly, Digifuse me with Ballistamon and Dorulumon so we can get Shoutmon and Mikey back!"

"Ok!" Angie replied as she got out her Fusion Loader and held it up, determined to win and save Mikey and Shoutmon.

"Lunamon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Digifuse!" Angie called out, watching as Dorulumon's head disappeared and his hind legs split from the torso, which split in half and merged back with his feet entering in the torso, while two cannons appear from the metallic structures in Dorulumon's back, turning him to his Drill Cannon form.

While Dorulumon had undergone his changes, so too had Lunamon.

Lunamon's head was adorned in a smaller version of Ballistamon's head, covering the top of her head, while letting her ears poke out, whilst red gauntlets adorned her tiny arms, stretching them out so she could reach the hilts on the Drill Cannon.

Watching through her Ballistamon helmet, it displayed a visor and targeting system, in which it locked onto OmniShoutmon, who was still battling LightGreymon.

"LightGreymon, back down!" Spike called out, which LightGreymon did, jumping back and giving Lunamon a clear shot.

"Fire!" Lunamon then shouted as she pulled the hilts and fired two massive energy blasts at OmniShoutmon, hitting him dead on.

After their attack, Lunamon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon split back to their original forms, watching to see if Lunamon's power had won.

And just like the other's who were being controlled by the darkness, OmniShoutmon and Mikey fell too, defeated by the heroes.

After the dust has subsided, Mikey, Shoutmon, Marcus, Agumon, Takuya, Takato and Guilmon were lying on the ground.

Rika, Renamon and Zoe who had returned to her human form, as Yoshi, Rhythm, Angie and Lunamon joined them in concern.

"Don't worry. They're still alive." MegaGargomon told them.

"Yeah. Now, we have to turn our attention to Specter." Imperialdramon said.

"Don't think you won just yet." Specter told his enemies.

The others turned in shock and surprise as Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Marcus, Agumon, Mikey and Shoutmon rose to their feet.

"They're tough." Plesiomon admitted.

"All they had to do is Digivolve again and then it'll be all over." Kurata sneered.

But as soon as the humans rose their Digivices again...

Angie grabbed Mikey by the arms, restraining him from doing so.

Lunamon pinned down Shoutmon by the chest.

Yoshi grabbed Marcus' arms and held on them tight as Rhythm wrapped her arms around Agumon.

Zoe restrained Takuya.

Rika held onto Takato tightly and Renamon used her arms and legs to stop Guilmon from fighting.

"Mikey, stop this!" Angie called out in concern. "You've gotta stop!"

"No more, Shoutmon! Please stop!" Lunamon cried as she hugged her mate tightly.

The corrupted heroes tried to break free but the girls' grip was so tight so they were unable to escape.

"Shake them off! Just shake them off you!" Devimon ordered.

"Sorry Devimon but I am not abandoning Agumon like this!" Rhythm stated in a determined tone.

"Marcus, I know you can hear us! You got to break free!" Yoshi called out, hoping to reach him.

"Please, you gotta break free of Specter's spell, Takuya!" Zoe cried out.

"I am not letting of you, Takato! Not when you are in pain!" Rika yelled.

"Guilmon, please! Fight! I know you're stronger than this!" Renamon told the corrupt dragon Digimon.

And the next part they all said surprised everyone.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" They cried to them.

At this, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Marcus, Agumon, Mikey and Shoutmon stopped struggling, surprised at what they had heard.

"They stopped!" Jeremy said in surprise.

"They must have reached them! Keep talking to them!" Shoutmon X3 called out.

"Mikey, I know you're a good person and I love you for that!" Angie said to Mikey, before she begged. "Just break free, please!"

"I will always love you, Shoutmon and I know we will be a great Digimon King and Queen." Lunamon said, tearing up a bit.

"I missed you so much, Marcus! I always waited for you to come back so I could express how I truly felt about you!" Yoshi said, tearing up too.

"And I'm your mate, no matter what, Agumon!" Rhythm stated.

"You always protected me, Takuya!" Zoe called out, before stating. "Now it's my turn to protect you!"

"Takato, you are a good person, you always there for others and that is why I love you!" Rika called to Takato, trying to fight off her tears. "Please, Gogglehead, you gotta fight it!"

"And after Impmon and Cyberdramon left me, I thought there wouldn't be a way for us to be together, but now I do. Seeing your new form makes me love you more, Guilmon. Just come back to the light, please!" Renamon cried in a plea of love.

It was working.

At first there were silent, before the brainwashed heroes began screaming out, trying to fight off the mind control.

"What?!" Specter questioned, shocked his power wasn't strong to keep those he had manipulated under his control.

"They're trying to fight off the mind control? Impossible!" Devimon said.

"Takato, hold on!" Jeri called out.

"You all can do it!" Calumon stated loudly, wanting his friends to be nice again.

"Digi... Destined..." Mikey suddenly spoke for the first time, calling to the Digidestined. "Your... Digivices... Use them...!"

"Huh?" The Digidestined questioned.

"Quick... Use... Them!" Shoutmon struggled to say.

"It's the only way... To... To free us!" Takuya called out.

"Shut up, you miserable ingrates!" Specter shouted.

"You... Shut up... you jerk!" Marcus' Agumon yelled at Specter.

"If your Digivices... Can destroy Dark Gears..." Takato managed to say, before stating. "Then it should... Work on Specter's dark magic!"

"Quick! Use your... Digivices... Before we lose control again!" Marcus ordered.

"They're right! if our Digivices can free Digimon from the powers of the Dark Gears, than maybe it will work on Specter's dark magic." Izzy theorized.

"Let's give it a shot! Rika, Renamon, everyone, hold on them tight!" Tai said as he and Davis approached Takato.

Matt and Ken headed towards Guilmon.

Sora and Kari went over to Takuya.

Mimi and Yolei rushed over to Marcus.

TK and Cody headed towards Agumon, while Joe headed towards Shoutmon.

And lastly Izzy made his way towards Mikey.

"Please... Hurry...!" Guilmon shouted through a strained voice.

"Here goes nothing!" Davis called out as he and Tai then held their Digivices to their chests and huge bolt of light appeared, making Takato scream in pain as Rika held onto him tightly.

Matt and Ken held their Digivices to Guilmon, making the same light appear and strike Guilmon, while Renamon held him.

The Digidestined held their Digivices towards the corrupted Digimon and human, making bolts of light hit them, and as they did, dark auras beginning to exit out of the bodies.

"It's working!" Spike stated.

Soon, the dark auras disappeared from Mikey and the others and the dark lines and red eyes disappeared, causing the seven Specter had brainwashed with his evil to collapse into their lover's arms.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Angie asked in concern as she held Mikey's unconscious body.

"They'll be alright. They're just out of energy." Izzy reassured, before saying. "Though it would be best if you look after them until they wake up."

"Of course. We're look after them, no worries" Renamon said, unable to contain herself as she rubbed her paw against Guilmon's muscular chest.

"We'll join you afterwards." Zoe replied, before saying. "Now, go get them!"

"Thanks." WarGreymon said in reply, before he and the others all turned to the villains.

"Now it's just you and us now! Give it up!" LightGreymon said.

"Never!" The D-Reaper snarled as he, Quartzmon, Kurata, Myostimon and Devimon stepped forth.

"You may have beaten them but your luck just ran out!" Devimon stated.

"We'll see about that." Spike said as the others prepared to fight while Angie, Lunamon, Yoshi, Rhythm, Zoe, Rika and Renamon stayed back to protect those they loved.


	10. Evil's Final Resolve: Part 1

After all the Digimon off each timeline had finished their stages of Digivolution, they were ready to fight and save those who had been brainwashed by Specter's evil.

Splitting into groups, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken and the Tamers were taking on Gallantmon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled out, gathering the energy within the atmosphere around him in the form of an orange energy sphere, before firing it at Gallantmon.

As the blast struck Gallantmon, creating a massive explosion, Tai called out. "Nice shot, WarGreymon!"

However, when the dust from WarGreymon's blast died down, everyone was stunned to see Gallantmon was still standing, holding his shield up before him, showing he had sustained no damage to him whatsoever.

"No way!" Davis shouted, stunned that WarGreymon's attack had failed.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon then exclaimed, firing a blast of energy from his Gram Lance that struck WarGreymon, blasting him to the ground.

"WarGreymon!" Tai yelled out in concern, rushing over to his Digimon partner.

"Behind you!" WarGreymon yelled out, in which Tai turned around to see Gallantmon charging at him, his Gram Lance ready to pierce through him and his Digimon partner, only for Imperialdramon to exclaim. "Splendor Blade!"

Imperialdramon then appeared before Gallantmon, his blade of light clashed against Gallantmon's Gram Lance as the pair struggled against each other.

"Listen, pal. You may be controlled but that won't stop me from defeating you!" Imperialdramon told Gallantmon, determined to protect his friends.

As was Beelzemon, who appeared behind Gallantmon, grabbed his arms and restrained him.

"C'mon, you two. Snap out of it!" Beelzemon called out, hoping to reach Takato and Guilmon as Gallantmon continued struggling against Beelzemon.

But his words failed to reach Takato or Guilmon as Gallantmon then broke from Beelzemon's grasp and slammed his shield into Beelzemon's face, knocking him several feet way from him.

Gallantmon then charged at Beelzemon, ready to strike him down and delete him.

"Taizoukai Mandara!" Kuzuhamon exclaimed as she appeared before Beelzemon and created a barrier around herself and Beelzemon, which blocked Gallantmon's attack.

Normally, Gallantmon would be able to pass though, but due to the evil now influencing him, the pair protected from his attacks.

"Beelzemon!" Beelzemon then heard a familiar female voice call out to him, in which he turned and was shock to see Ai and Mako had entered the battle.

"Ai, Mako? I thought I told you to stay home." Beelzemon told them.

"We're sorry." Mako apologized, before saying. "But we were worried about you."

Seeing Ai and Mako, Gallantmon turned his attention, as well as his weapon, to the kids, preparing to attack them.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon exclaimed, firing another blast from his Gram Lance at the defenseless children, who held each other and closed their eyes tightly.

But the attack never hit them.

Instead, the pair heard screaming and after opening their eyes they were horrified to see Beelzemon was standing before them, taking the attack as he was being electrocuted.

"Beelzemon!" Ai and Mako cried out in horror and concern as Beelzemon collapsed to the ground.

After witnessing Beelzemon's selflessness to protect his human partners and friends MetalGreymon, Imperialdramon, MetalGarurumon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon and Justimon all stood before the fallen Beelzemon in order to protect him.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Fox Drive!"

"Ura Izuna!"

"Justice Burst!"

The seven Digimon all exclaimed, firing their attacks at Gallantmon in a massive explosion of pure power.

Alright!" Davis cheered, sure this time they had defeated Gallantmon, only for Matt to reply in a serious tone. "I'm not so sure."

And the Digidestined of Friendship was right as the dust faded, revealing that Gallantmon was once again hiding behind his shield, his body had been wounded but he was still standing.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then exclaimed as he unleashed a devastating beam from his Aegis Shield that stuck all seven Digimon, blasting them away from the power and sheer force of the attack.

"No..." Beelzemon groaned out as he had seen his friends risk themselves to protect him, now it was time to do the same.

"I won't... I won't give up! I won't give up on myself or my friends!" Beelzemon roared out as Ai and Mako's D-Power then activated, in which Beelzemon glowed gold and changed to his Blast Mode.

"And I won't give up on you! Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon then roared out, firing a blast of purple energy from his arm cannon.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon exclaimed, once again firing another blast from his Aegis Shield, which clashed with Beelzemon's attack.

But thanks to the power Beelzemon had gained from the strength of his friends and his determination to save Takato and Guilmon, his attack cut through Gallantmon's blast and struck him down.

"Now!" Kuzuhamon called out to her sister, who got up and nodded in reply.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Taizoukai Mandara!"

With that, Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon created a massive barrier around Gallantmon, causing him to cry out as all the evil within Gallantmon's body was being purified, leaving him defenseless.

"One more time!" Davis called out.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Fox Drive!"

"Ura Izuna!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Double Impact!"

The combined attacks shot through Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon's purity barrier and struck Gallantmon head on, creating a massive explosion, one that he was unable to escape from or defend against.

The power was too much for him and Gallantmon split back into Takato and Guilmon, leaving them down but the others were still fighting those still under Specter's influence.


	11. Evil's Final Resolve: Part 2

Meanwhile, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, Thomas, Kristy, Keenan and their Digimon partners were confronting Kurata.

"Give up, Kurata. You cannot defeat us." Thomas stated, only for Kurata to chuckle in response.

"I'm afraid your statement is incorrect. For it is you who cannot defeat me." Kurata replied simply.

Angered by not only his arrogance, but for aligning with the one who and brainwashed her big brother Kristy charged at Kurata and slammed her fist into his face.

However, her actions only caused Kurata to laugh as he turned to face her and suddenly slammed her back with his right arm with a tremendous amount of force.

"Kristy!" Keenan called out in concern as he leapt forward and caught her.

Confused as to how someone like Kurata could deliver such a powerful blow confused Keenan, until, to his shock, he saw Kurata's right arm had changed.

No longer was it the pale arm of flesh and blood, but a brown furred covered mass of muscle covered in chains and claws.

"No way! Don't tell me you...?" Thomas began to question, only for Kurata to reply as he tossed his glasses aside, before his body began to undergo a rapid mutation.

His other arm burst and revealed it too was furred and chained.

His clothing was torn to shreds as his body grew and expanded, before six dark wings shot out of his back.

And, like the rest of his form, his face transformed, from human to beast, before he grew to the size of a skyscraper, staring down at the Digidestined and DATS like they were bugs.

"That's right." Kurata then said as he then exclaimed in a ferocious voice. "I AM BELPHEMON!"

"Impossible! We got rid of Belphemon." Thomas said, stunned to see the Demon Lord Digimon was back.

"THAT MAY BE TRUE BUT SPECTER GAVE ME THAT POWER BACK. AND I SHALL ENJOY USING IT THE CRUSH YOU ALL!" Belphemon exclaimed.

With that, Belphemon unleashed the chains around his arms at the Digimon before him, in which all but HerculesKabuterimon and Plesiomon were able to avoid the attacks, causing the pair to cry out as they were stuck down and De-Digivolved.

"Tentomon!" Izzy called out in concern, running over to his Digimon partner.

"I'm sorry, Izzy." Tentomon apologized.

"It's alright. I'm just glad to see you're still in once piece." Izzy replied, embracing his Digimon partner, as was Joe, before Gomamon said. "All we can do now is rely on the strength of our friends."

"Rosy Cradle!" Mimi's Rosemon exclaimed as she unlashed a tornado of rose petals that were coated with a special sleeping agent; however, they had no effect on the Demon Lord.

"TRICKS LIKE THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!" Belephemon stated, before he grabbed Mimi's Rosemon in his hands and started to crush her, making her scream out in pain.

"Rosemon!" Mimi shouted in concern, seeing her Digimon partner suffering at Kurata's twisted hands, before she was reinforced as Yoshi's Rosemon exclaimed. "Charité!"

With that, Rosemon's cape wrapped around Belphemon's head, blinding him and causing him to release his hold over Mimi's Digimon partner.

"GET OFF ME, YOU MISERABLE INSECT!" Belphemon roared out, pulling his right arm back as he was ready to tear her off his face and tear her into Data particles.

But before he could, the Digimon of Sincerity suddenly wrapped her rose-like whip around Belphemon's right wrist, ceasing his movements.

"Oh no you don't!" Mimi's Rosemon called out, thankful for the help she had received from Yoshi's Rosemon and wanted to repay her for saving her from Belphemon's grasp.

"Now's our chance!" Ravemon called out as he shot up began to strike Belhemon with blow after blow, followed by MirageGaogamon, Garudamon and Hououmon, joining Keenan's Digimon partner in striking the Demon Lord in the chest and stomach, while Hououmon took to the skies and bombarded Belphemon with fireballs.

"ENOUGH!" Belphemon yelled, annoyed by his enemies, before he roared out. "LIGHTNING HORN!"

Yoshi's Rosemon cried out as she was electrocuted and forcefully thrown off Belphemon's face and fell to the ground, before Belphemon tore at the Digidestined and DATS Digimon with his claws.

And one by one they were taken down and De-Digivolved, leaving them all at Kurata's mercy.

While Devimon, MaloMyotismon and Belphemon had the upperhand against the heroes of each timeline, it seemed that the D-Reaper did too as countless cables wrapped around its form and transformed it into its Reaper Mode.

"Not you again." MegaGargomon said as the D-Reaper roared out loudly.

"That thing doesn't scare us, right partner?" Davis asked Imperialdramon, who nodded in reply, before he charged at the D-Reaper.

"Imperialdramon wait!" Jeri called out, but it was too late.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon exclaimed, firing a blast of energy from his positron cannon

However, to his and Davis' shock, the D-Reaper's wounds repaired themselves immediately, before it countered as it brought out a sickle-like arm and slashed at Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken called out in concern as he fell to the ground.

"Now do you see, your resistance is as pointless as your existence." The D-Reaper stated, only for Imperialdramon to snap back as he rose to his feet. "You're wrong. So long as we keep fighting we cannot lose!"

With that, Imperialdramon leapt at the D-Repaer once again, ready to attack once more.

"Your repetitive actions are illogical. They will end destroying you." The D-Reaper stated.

"Not if we stick together!" Tai called out in reply. "WarGreymon!"

"Right! Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled out, gathering the energy within the atmosphere around him in the form of an orange energy sphere, before firing it right at the D-Reaper.

"You're up MetalGarurumon!" Matt announced, in which MetalGarurumon nodded in reply before he attacked.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon roared out, firing a barrage of missiles from the weapon compartments hidden within his armour.

"Show that freak why you don't mess with the Digidestined, Imperialdramon!" Davis called out.

"You got it Davis. Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon exclaimed as he inserted his Positron Laser cannon into the dragon-face on his chest, then fired.

The three attacks soon combined into one massive blast as it then struck the D-Reaper, causing it to roar out in pain as it fell to pieces.

However, watching it split a part, Tai couldn't help but say. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked, before stating. "We just kicked that thing's butt."

"Tai's right. The D-Reaper didn't go down so easily when we fought it." Justimon told Davis.

"Maybe we're just more powerful than we realize." Davis said in reply.

But before anyone could reply, cables shot out from the ground and wrapped around Imperialdramon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, before everyone watched as the D-Reaper regenerated back to its Reaper form and then absorbed its restrained victims into its body.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis yelled in concern, seeing his Digimon partner wrapped in cables and stuck in the D-Reaper's body, alongside WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon exclaimed, as he was about to fire another blast of purple energy from his arm cannon, only for Davis to shout out. "No!"

Davis then tackled Beelzemon, knocking off his aim and only damaging a small portion of the D-Reaper's head, which regenerated, causing Beezlemon to ask in demand. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Protecting my friends." Davis said back, before MegaGargomon explained. "Davis is right. Since the D-Reaper is holding Imperialdramon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, it will make this fight trickier to win. As with one wrong shot, their Digimon would be the ones who would suffer."

"MegaGargomon, you are right." The D-Reaper then interrupted and the said. "And all shall be absorbed into my being."

"Sorry but that option don't appeal to me!" Beelzemon yelled out.

"Then you shall be disposed of." The D-Reaper replied, before roaring out as it unleashed tons of sickle-like arms at the Beelzemon, who responded by pushing Davis away and started firing from his blaster to protect himself and his friends.

But even with his accuracy and power, Beelzemon was soon overwhelmed and slashed repetitively by the D-Reaper's sickles, making him scream in pain, which caused Ai and Mako to yell out Beelzemon's name in concern as they rushed over to him.

Ai, Mako and Jeri, who was holding Calumon in her arms, rushed over to their fallen friend, upset to see his body was having severe trouble maintaining itself and would break a part if nothing were to be done.

"It looks like it's over. I'm sorry..." Beelzemon said weakly, only to hear Kuzuhamon shout at him. "No! Don't you dare quit! For as long as I've known you, I know you are one to never give up, so don't start now!"

Kuzuhamon's words reached Beelzemon as he opened his eyes and his body began to maintain itself, in which Kuzuhamon then turned to Ai and Mako and said. "Let me see your cards."

Doing as ordered, Ai and Mako handed Kuzmon their Digimon cards, before she gave all but one back.

"Use this card on me." Kuzuhamon said, displaying a Digimon card with a picture of Cutemon on it.

"Alright!" Ai replied, before she exclaimed as she slid the card through her and Mako's D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Cutemon's Healing Glow Activate!"

After Ai finished swiping the card through the D-Power, Kuzuhamon's hands began to glow green, to which she lifted up Beelzemon shirt, exposing his chest to her, which was well developed and had a massive gash where one of the sickles had struck him and began healing his wounds, leaving MegaGargomon and Justimon to fend off the D-Reaper and all its power until Beelzemon was back in commission.


	12. Evil's Final Resolve: Part 3

Lastly, LightGreymon was taking on the evil that had nearly destroyed the Real World and the Digital World to make in his twisted image, Quartzmon.

Ballistamon and Dorulumon had been called back into Angie and Jermy's Fusion Loaders to recover their energy after sustaining such damage against OmniShoutmon, not to mention the strain it put on both of them trying to maintain Shoutmon X3 without their lead Digimon, while Lunamon was still tending to Shoutmon, the Digimon she admired and loved with all her heart, leaving LightGreymon to fight alone, though he knew he would never be alone so long as he had Spike and his friends.

Meanwhile, Rika, Renamon, Zoe, Yoshi, Rhythm, Angie and Lunamon, along with Jeri and Calumon could only watch as they were protecting the seven heroes whom were previously brainwashed by Specter when...

"Urgh..."

Rika's eyes widened as she watched as Takato slowly rose to his feet, placing his hand to on head as he stood.

He felt like he had a massive headache.

"Takato?" Rika asked, making the others turn to him.

Takato opened his eyes, revealing they were normal again.

"R... Rika? Is that you?" he asked, groaning as he spoke

Rika smiled and hugged him, before saying. "You idiot! You really scared me!"

"So are you alright, Takato?" Yoshi then asked.

"I think so. But..." Takato replied, before saying solemnly. "I don't remember what happened. All I remember was that the D-Reaper tried to attack Rika and Renamon, so we defended them, then everything got dark."

Takato then went on and said. "I heard Rika's voice in the darkness. I could sense something controlling me so I called out to the Digidestined to use their Digivices to break the curse on us."

"You mean you don't remember being controlled by Specter?" Zoe asked, surprised.

"I was what!?" Takato asked back, stunned.

"Aaaahhhh..."

It was Guilmon's turn to then wake up in Renamon's arms as he slowly rose and put his hand to his head.

"Guilmon! You're alright!" Renamon called.

"Yeah... I think so..." Guilmon spoke in a more mature voice, in which he had no idea about his transformation.

Takato slowly turned to his partner and asked. "Guilmon, hey are you... Wha!?"

Leaping up in surprise, Takato then questioned. "What happened to your body?"

"What?" Guilmon asked, confused, before his eyes opened and he looked at his new muscular body, his new bandages wrapped around his hands and his new scarf.

"WHAT THE...?" Guilmon called out as he rose up and looked all over himself, before questioning. "MY BODY! TAKATO, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Calm down, Guilmon!" Jeri called out, before she explained. "Your body has gone through a transformation thanks to Specter because he thought you were too much of a child and didn't want a kid on his side. Now you're an adult."

"Well I do feel more mature now..." Guilmon replied, looking at his hands, before saying. "And I can finally talk in complete sentences. And I do feel more powerful than ever."

"And also very handsome." Renamon said quietly in a swooning voice as her cheeks flushed red, before Jeri then told Guilmon. "It was thanks to Renamon that you were able to fight against Specter's control."

"You helped me?" Guilmon asked, kneeling down to her as she was still sitting on the ground, before asking her. "I heard that you... You love me. Is this true?"

"It's true. I do love you and..." Renamon confessed, before she was interrupted as Guilmon embraced her in a warm and loving hug.

"Thank you, Renamon. I don't know what happened but you did save me. And I love you too" Guilmon said. Renamon smiled and returned the hug.

As they were hugging, the next to wake up was...

"Takuya!" Zoe said in happiness as Takuya rose up again, before saying. "Thank goodness, you're alright now."

"Zoe... Thank you. I don't know what happened but somehow you rescued me." Takuya replied, before asking her. "But what happened?"

"It's a long story but we'll tell you all once the others wake up" Zoe replied.

"Ugh... What hit me? And what is..." Marcus groaned as he got up, rubbing his jaw, when Yoshi suddenly hugged him.

"Marcus... Welcome back." Yoshi said happily as she was unable to help herself but cry.

"Yoshi... In the darkness... I heard your voice..." Marcus replied, returning her hug.

As soon as Marcus' Agumon rose up again, he was greeted by Rhythm, who embraced him.

"Whoa. Easy there, Rhythm!" Agumon said, before he looked around and asked her. "What happened here? Where are we?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I am just so happy you're back!" Rhythm replied, continuing to embrace her mate.

"Lunamon... Is that you?"

Lunamon looked down to see Shoutmon opening his eyes and rubbing his head.

"Shoutmon! You're OK!" Lunamon cried in joy while tearing up.

"Angie..." Mikey said as he too awoke.

"Mikey! You're back." Angie called out.

"We're back? All I remember is falling in darkness and then I heard your voice. What happened to us?" Mikey questioned curiously.

The girls told the others about them falling under Specter's evil control and showing them the video scroll on what had happened.

"So he planned to use us to defeat the Digidestined?!" Takuya questioned, shocked by his actions.

"Yes. But that plan failed." Zoe reassured him.

"Yoshi... Thank you." Marcus said, before he stated as he clenched his fists. "You saved me back then. But now, that Specter and Kurata are gonna pay for controlling us!"

"I agree as well. They are going down." Marcus' Agumon added.

Meanwhile, Guilmon was still hugging Renamon when he noticed something.

"Erm... Renamon. You know in the past, you said Digimon don't have genders, then... What's that pressing against my chest?" Guilmon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rika asked as Renamon looked embarrassed.

"Well, one day I went to this spring to have a wash but I have no idea what happens. As soon as I came out, I passed out and when I came to I had these." Renamon replied, lifting her mane.

To Takato, Rika and Guilmon's surprise, F-Cup sized breasts came bouncing down from her mane.

"Renamon, where on earth did you get breasts that big?" Rika questioned.

"Oh, you too must have found the Digi-Morph Spring." Lunamon then said, getting the attention of the Digimon Tamers, as she then stated. "It happened to me too."

"And me." Rhythm then spoke up.

"Come to think of it, some of males have too." Shoutmon thought out loud as Marcus' Agumon nodded in agreement.

"Me too if I admit it, but we can hide our nudity as well. And I gotta say, you look beautiful with those." Guilmon told Renamon in an honest tone that made her heart melt and a smile to grace the vixen Digimon's face.

"Guys... we're getting off topic here." Mikey said, gaining their attention, before saying. "Look! Our friends and the Digidestined are fighting against Quartzmon and the others!"

They all turned to see the fighting going on.

"You're right" Takuya said, getting up as he then stated. "Right now, we gotta fight!"

"Yeah, it's fighting time!" Marcus called out, hitting his fist into his palm.

"Guilmon, Specter may have given you more power. Let show him that his gift will be his undoing." Takato told his Digimon partner.

"It'll be my pleasure." Guilmon replied as he and Renamon rose, ready to battle.

"Then let's do this!" Shoutmon exclaimed.

Rika and Renamon became Sakuyamon again, Zoe became JetSilphymon, Yoshi and Angie rejoined their Digimon in battle while Mikey held up his Fusion Loader, using it to Digivolve Shoutmon into OmniShoutmon once again.

"DNA Charge! Burst Mode activated!" Marcus called out.

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon Burst Mode!" ShineGreymon roared out

"Execute Now! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya announced, as he once again became. "...EmperorGreymon!"

"Bio-Merge, activate!" Takato called as he and Guilmon bio-Merged again.

"Guilmon Bio-Merge to... Gallantmon!" The pair announced.

And with that, they were all ready to fight.


	13. Evil's Final Resolve: Part 4

Meanwhile, Belphemon pinned down MirageGaogamon.

"YOUR TIME IS UP!" Belphemon roared out, but before he could do that, Marcus punched the Demon Lord in the face once again.

ShineGreymon then pushed Belphemon off MirageGaogamon and asked. "Sorry I'm late. You ok?"

"Yeah. And it's look you're back to normal." MirageGaogamon said in a pleased reply.

"Marcus! You're back!" Kirsty called out, happy to see her brother back as he landed before her and Keenan.

"Yeah. I owe it all to you all, especially Yoshi and Thomas. By the way, remind me to punch Thomas afterwards." Marcus replied.

"Nice to have you back." Thomas grinned.

While the DATS were reuniting, MegaGargomon and Justimon were in trouble as the D-Reaper knocked them down, ready to finish them off, and Kuzuhamon was still in the middle of treating Beezlemon's wounds.

But before it could a familiar voice exclaimed 'Lightning Joust', knocking back the D-Reaper, before Gallantmon stood proudly before his friends.

"Gallantmon! You're ok now!" MegaGargomon said in surprise.

"Yeah. Sorry for the trouble everyone, but I am back now." Gallantmon replied.

"That's great! You had us all worried." Beelzemon then said as he got to his feet, before crossing his arms and stating. "Except for me."

Hearing Beelzemon's statement, Takato and Guimon smiled, knowing that Beezlemon was just as worried as the others and was just trying to keep his reputation up and not let them see him express his feelings or cry.

Meanwhile, OmniShoutmon kicked Quartzmon away from LightGreymon.

"OmniShoutmon!" Jeremy called out.

"Sorry I'm late." OmniShoutmon replied, while Mikey walked up towards Jeremy.

"Hey, you're OK again!" Ballistamon said as he emerged from the Fusion Loader. "Good to see you again pal."

"Same here." OmniShoutmon replied, before turning back to face Quartzmon.

"EmperorGreymon!" Koji called out as he saw him save them from MaloMyostimon!

"Sorry for the trouble I caused." EmperoeGreymon told his friends.

"That's ok, Takuya." JP replied, before asking. "Now what's say we kick some bad gut butt?

"Looks like they done it!" Sora said as she and the other Digidestined smiled at the other heroes' return.

"Thank goodness for that." Spike said as she was glad to see that the good were no longer influenced by Specter's evil, before saying in a serious tone. "But now we have to finish this battle."

"We're with you, Spike. And we found a solution." Tai told Spike as he then asked, holding up his Digivice. "Ready Matt?"

"Yeah!" Matt replied.

"WarGreymon... MetalGarurumon... DNA Digivolve to... Omnimon!" Omnimon exclaimed, as he broke free from the D-Reaper's cables, pulling Imperialdramon out with him, before the pair appeared beside the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Friendship, ready to defeat the evil that stood before them.

And wanting to pay back Specter and his evil entourage, Gallantmon powered up and reached his Crimson Mode.

Meanwhile, OmniShoutmon was confronting Quartzmon, ready to take the twisted freak down.

"So you're back huh?" Quartzmon asked OmniShoutmon and Mikey, before stating. "Well this is perfect. We can destroy you all at once. The Digital World shall be destroyed and rewritten as we desire!"

"Don't be so sure, Quartzmon!" OmniShoutmon yelled in a determined reply.

"Doom Drillprees!" OmniShoutmon exclaimed, before he charged right at Quartzmon, ready to tear the twisted Digimon to pieces.

However, his attack was stopped when a green light appeared before Quartzmon and materialized into a new form.

"Shoutmon, please stop!" The voice pleaded to him as standing in front of Quartzmon was...

"Lunamon?" OmniShoutmon questioned, before asking. "What's going...?"

"Shoutmon, it's a trap!" Lunamon called out, to which OmniShoutmon looked over to see Lunamon with Angie and Jeremy, confusing him, until he turned back to the other Lunamon, who then smiled wickedly and was consumed by another wave of green light, before a skeletal claw shot out and punched OmniShoutmon, knocking him back several feet.

As the light faded, 'Lunamon' had vanished and standing in before OmniShoutmon and LightGreymon was a SkullGreymon.

"What just happened?" OmniShoutmon questioned, as he got back up, confused as to how Lunamon appeared before Quartzmon and Digivovled into SkullGreymon.

"That's Quartzmon's power. He can create clones of Digimon with the Data he stole from them." LightGreymon explained.

"That's right. But why only have one Digimon at my disposal when I can have an army!?" Quartmon asked as he pulled his chest open, showing the copies of all the Data he had absorbed inside him, before dozens of green lights shot from his chest and countless Digimon blocked OmniShoutmon and LightGreymon's path.

As OmniShoutmon and LightGreymon began to fight off Quartzmon's clones, he only created more in their place, causing Mikey to think. 'This isn't working. If we keep fighting like this it'll just drain our energy. We need to break through to Quarztmon and erase the Data inside him.'

Thinking for a moment, Mikey then flicked his goggles with his right hand as an idea came to mind.

"OmniShoutmon, LightGreymon, regroup." Mikey called out, in which the pair followed his order and landed by their human partner's sides.

"What is it Mikey?" OmniShoutmon asked.

"I have an idea on how to beat Quartzmon." Mikey replied, before he asked. "Spike, do you think LightGreymon can strike Quartzmon if we create an opening?"

"No problem." LightGreymon replied.

Hearing that made Mikey smile as he then pulled out his Omnimon DigiCard and instructed. "Right. We'll deal with Quartzmon's clones, then you handles the rest."

"Omni Blast! Upload Omnimon now!" Mikey announced, placing his DigiCard within his Fusion Loader, making the spirit of Omnimon appear before him.

"Now it's time for some double Omni trouble." OmniShoutmon then said, before he yelled out. "Omega the Fusion!"

With that, OmniShoutmon was encircled in an aura shaped like Omnimon, to which he and Omnimon charged forward and tore through every Digimon Quratzmon had created, leaving him temporarily vulnerable to attacks.

"Now!" Mikey called out.

"Shield of Harmony!" LightGreymon exclaimed with all his might, launching a blast of light right through Quartzmon, causing him to scream out in pain while all the Data he had copied and stolen was Digitized, leaving him with nothing to protect himself from the Fusion Fighters and their allies.

Meanwhile, Gallantmon, Omnimon and Imperialdramon stood proudly; ready to strike down the D-Reaper, only for Gallantmon to say to the pair. "Wait."

"What's up?" Davis asked.

"We can handle this. We defeated the D-Reaper in the past and we can do it again." Gallantmon replied, causing Omnimon to ask. "Gallantmon, are you sure?"

Gallantmon nodded in reply as he stepped forward and then stated in a determined reply, before taking to the skies. "You two should help your friends. And don't worry, I can win!"

Flying up the D-Reaper, Gallantmon was determined to take it down once and for all, slashing through all the D-Reaper's sickles that tried to stop his advance and turning them to red blobs that soon faded into nothingness, amazing the Tamers and their Digimon partners at how strong Gallantmon now was.

And they were impressed further as Gallantmon dove above the D-Reaper's maw and fired a massive surge of energy down its maw using his Crimson Light attack, causing the D-Reaper to roar out, before the energy forced inside its body overwhelmed it and caused it to explode.

As the D-Reaper was scattered across the ground, its cables began to slowly wrapped around and regenerate, causing Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Kuzuhamon and Justimon to assist their leader and began to strike any parts that began to regenerate.

"This isn't working." Sakuyamon stated as cables continued to emerge, before trying to maintain the D-Reaper's form.

"We may not be able to stop it from regenerating but we can stop it from growing. Primal Orb!" Beelzemon announced as he threw a globe of energy at a section of the D-Reaper's cables, trapping it within a transparent bubble, which seemed had the strength to contain its captor.

And while the D-Reaper was able to complete its form, it was too weak to escape, allowing the other Tamers to destroy the remaining cables, turning them to red blobs that faded away, leaving the real D-Reaper trapped inside Beelzemon's Primal Orb.


	14. Evil's Final Resolve: Part 5

While Quartzmon, the D-Reaper and Kurata were now on the ropes, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Armadillomon the Legendary Warriors were struggling against MaloMyotismon and Devimon.

It looked like it was going to be over for them, until two familiar voices exclaimed in pure determination.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Positron laser!"

With that, MaloMyotismon and Devimon were thrown back by a massive blast of energy, damaging them both greatly from the power of the attack, before everyone looked to see that backup had arrived.

"Omnimon! Imperialdramon!" Gatomon called out, happy to see her friends, as well as Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken, who were standing on the shoulders of their Digimon partners.

"Sorry we're late. We got a little 'tied up' before." Davis joked, referring to the D-Reaper trying to absorb their Digimon into its being, before Imperialdramon and Omnimon lowered themselves, allowing their human partners to land on the ground.

"You..." MaloMyotismon snarled; his rage increased at seeing the Digidestined who not only escaped his Mental Illusion technique but also turned his own attack against him.

In reply, Davis smirked and then told MaloMyotismon. "That's right, we're back. And ready to kick your Digital butt. Right, Imperialdramon?"

"Right!" Imperialdramon replied, before he charged at MaloMyotismon.

"Splendor Blade!" Imperialdramon called out as a blade of light emerged from his Positron Laser cannon, before he slashed at maloMyotismon, who brought up his arms to protect himself.

However, Imperialdramon then spun in a 360 motion and kicked MaloMyotismon.

Not only did Imperialdramon break MaloMyotismon's guard, but Imperialdramon had withdrew his blade and switched to his cannon.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon announced, firing a blast at MaloMyotismon, dealing a great amount of damage to the Mega Level vampire Digimon.

But Imperialdramon had more in store.

Once again Imperialdramon pulled out his light blade and began slashing MaloMyostimon over and over.

"This is for what you did to Gatomon!"

Slash.

"This is for my friends!"

Slash.

"And this is because I can. Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon exclaimed as he inserted his Positron Laser cannon into the dragon-face on his chest, then fired, blowing MaloMyotismon back and destroying both his should mounted cannons.

Meanwhile, Omnimon was up against Devimon, another fight of good against evil.

"Death Hand!" Devimon shouted, before he fired dark blasts of energy from his hands at Omnimon, who quickly countered with his own attack.

"Double Torrent!" Omnimon exclaimed as he unleashed a wave of ice from the MetalGarurumon shaped head that clashed against Devimon's attack, making him smirk at this.

"Is that all the power you have?" Devimon mocked, forcing more darkness into his attack as it closed in on Omnimon.

But then Omnimon replied in a tone full of determination. "I'm just warming up!"

With that, he rose his left arm, and unleashed a massive burst of fire from the WarGreymon shaped head, which combined with his ice strike, cutting through Devimon's Death Hand attack and struck the evil Digimon.

With MaloMyotismon and Devimon down, Imperialdramon and Omnimon stood down, confusing Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon as to why.

"What's the matter?" Kari asked.

"You two should be the ones who should finish off Devimon and Myostimon." Tai told his sister.

"Guys..." Gatomon could only say.

"Don't worry. Think of this as payback for your defeat and what Myotismon did to you." Davis told the pair.

"Thank you." TK said in gratitude, before saying to Kari. "Kari, we should do as they wish."

"Yeah. Gatomon, make Myostimon pay for brainwashing you!" Kari called out to her Digimon partner, before she exclaimed. "Digivolve!"

"Patamon, let's make sure Devimon never harms anyone again!" TK shouted as he readied his Digivice, ready to finish Devimon.

"Gatomon Digivole to... Angewomon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon" Angemon announced, before he called out as he Digivolved further. "Angemon Digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"

"Everyone, I think it should be all fair that TK, Kari, and the heroes who were enslaved by Specter finish this fight." Davis said.

They all agreed and stepped back, allowing MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Gallantmon, EmperorGreymon, ShineGreymon and OmniShoutmon to take the last shot.

"Excali-burst!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

After witnessing such power, Specter snarled as Devimon, Myostimon, D-Reaper, Kurata and Quartzmon lay on the ground, defeated.

"We won!" LightGreymon said, in which Spike called out. "That's right. Now give up, Specter! It's over!"

"Over?" Specter said suddenly.

There was a brief silent, but then Specter cackled evilly as Kurata, the D-Reaper, Devimon, Myostimon and Quartzmon began to break up into Data particles, before it was absorbed into Specter's body.

"I'm just getting started!" Specter snarled as rage and hatred fuelled his body.

Specter laughed as the sky blackened and he began to glow an evil purple aura.

"W...What's going on?" Ballistamon asked, before saying. "This was not in today's weather forecast."

A huge light engulfed around him as he yelled out from the power surging through him.

Back at the future, Tagiru and Gumdramon looked on in shock.

"I cannot believe this. He absorbed the data of Myostimon, Devimon, the D-Reaper, Quartzmon and Kurata, what does this mean?" Gumdramon asked.

"It means it's far from over. He's Digivolving using their Data." Tagiru explained to his Digimon Partner, before stating. "If Spike doesn't act, then the entire universe is doomed."


	15. The True Final Battle

As the light soon died down, the sky turned black, darkness consuming the land.

"Either this is an eclipse or we're in big trouble now." Davis said, followed by Marcus asking. "Where's Specter go?"

"Right here..." A voice told them all in reply, causing everyone to look up in shock.

Specter was towering over them as his form had been twisted beyond recognition.

Myostimon's mask covered his horrid face, while Quartzmon's stomach replaced his, showing the copied Data of the agaonized Digimon LightGreymon failed to destroy.

Belphemon's arms had replaced Specter's regular ones, while Devimon's bat-like symbol adorned the top of his mutated chest and his back had spurt the D-Reaper's wings.

Lastly, His eyes were now red as a purple aura begin spawning through his being.

"What do you do?" Beelzemon asked in demand.

"I have evolved to my true form." Specter said, before exclaiming maniacally. "Now no one can stop me! Not even you!"

"Yeah, well guess what? The battle's not over yet!" OmniShoutmon said in a determined tone, before he roared out. "CHARGE!"

Seeing the heroic Digimon charge at him made Specter smirk at their pitiful efforts and beliefs they could defeat him as he then showed them his power.

"Crimson Lightning!" Specter shouted as he used Myostimon's attack, which was far larger and dangerous than ever.

It slammed down upon the ground, creating a massive eruption of red lightning and destruction, sending the heroes flying in the air.

The heroes stopped in mid air.

"That was Myostimon's attacks!" Angewomon said in shock.

"He must have gotten all of the evil Digimon's powers too!" MagnaAngemon theorized.

"Spike, we may be in trouble here." LightGreymon told his human partner, who told LightGreymon in a determined reply. "I know, but we cannot give up!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Excali-burst!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

"Light Blade!"

Most of the heroes then unleashed their strongest attacks which all collided with Specter, consuming him in a massive blast, followed by a huge cloud of dust to spread everywhere.

"Did... Did it work?" Imperdialmon asked, only for Omnimon to reply. "No. I'm afraid it didn't."

"Correct, Omnimon." Specter said, emerging from the attacks, completely unharmed, before he then exclaimed. "Like I said, you cannot defeat me now. And now, OMEGA DECAY SHOT!"

Out from Quartzmon's core came millions of shots of laser shots, in which the heroes were too stunned to move as the attacks all made contact, striking them all in a barrage of explosions.

Once the dust, subsided, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and the Fusion Fighters were on the ground, defeated.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now, I think it's time to finish you all off." Specter cackled.

But then his smirk disappeared as he noticed Spike and Gagumon, who were both covered in scratches and wounds, were still standing.

"Nice try, but it'll take more than cheap tricks like that to beat us." Spike told Specter.

"You're a pesky one aren't ya? Why must you continue to get in my way!?" Specter yelled out in pure aggression and hate.

"No matter. This is where it ends for you, time traveler!" Specter said as calmed down, before he held out his hand, forming a sphere of pure darkness within it. "DARKNESS BALL!"

Releasing the dark energy at them, Spike and Gagumon stood in place, ready to defend themselves, only for the familiar voices of the heroic Digimon to call out.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Spitfire Blast!"

"Fiery Fastball!"

Several fireballs were then launched and managed to destroy the darkness, in which Specter glared at this and turned to see Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Marcus, Agumon, Mikey and Shoutmon had once arose up again, determination burning in their eyes.

"You haven't defeated us yet!" Marcus called out.

"Impossible!" Specter shouted, before questioning. "You can still stand?"

"You said you're from the future, a bad one. Well guess what? We're gonna erase that future for good! Besides, I will am the Digimon King and my kingdom will bring happiness to this world!" Shoutmon replied.

"You don't know a thing about Digimon." Takato then said, before the leader of the Digimon Tamers told Specter. "All you think about is the darkness and hatred the evil Digimon have. So you teamed up with them so you can be rid of us! Not on our watch!"

Specter snarled at their word, before he shouted in fury. "Digimon have caused disaster to my world! I will eliminate you all and none of this will ever happen again!"

"Wrong! Digimon can change! The future isn't written in stone!" Davis said, before turning to Spike and saying. "And Spike will make sure your future never happens. That's a promise, right, Spike?"

"Right!" Spike replied, glad to have the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and the Fusion Fighters on his side.

"I think it's time you learnt the true meaning of what it means to raise a Digimon!" Tai then told Specter, before he declared. "And we will not let you win, no matter what!"

From the combined emotions of each hero, Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey and Spike's Digivices began to glow brightly.

"Hey! My Digivice!" Spike said as his Digivice let off a gold glow of pure power.

Tai's Digivice glowed orange.

Davis' glowed a light gold.

Takato's D-Power glowed crimson.

Takuya's D-Tector glowed dark red.

Marcus' glowed light orange and Mikey's glowed a bright red.

And as soon as this happened, Tai's Agumon began to glow orange, Veemon gained a golden aura around his body as the 'V' marked dragon could feel his strength return.

Guilmon's form began glowing as a crimson aura encircled him.

And out of nowhere, a spirit-like form of Flamemon appeared before Takuya and began to glow red, filling Takuya with a newfound strength.

Marcus' Agumon glowed bright orange, while Shoutmon glowed red too and Gagumon was bathed in a golden aura.

"What?!" Specter questioned in shock.

"Whoa... What power..." Guilmon said as he could feel his power reaching levels he never thought possible.

"Tai, I think we're about to Digivolve into something new" Tai's Agumon told his human partner.

"A new Digivolution?" Veemon asked, before stating. "Sounds cool!"

"You mean, like Fusion Evolution?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, but we will become more powerful than a Mega." Shoutmon replied, before saying. "Go on, try it."

"What?" Spike asked in surprise at what he heard.

But then Tai and Takato put a hand to his shoulders, reassuring him.

"It's ok, Spike. I think it's worth a try. Our Digivices are even against Specter's twisted desires and this is from our trust in our Digimon." Tai said.

"So what'd you say? Shall we do it?" Takato asked.

"Yeah." Spike replied as he nodded his head, before saying in a determined tone. "Let's give a try!"

With that, Spike and the other main protagonists held their Digivices in the air.

"FUSION DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" They all called as their Digivices glowed so bright with sheer power from their combination of determination, friendship and faith.

"Agumon!"

"Veemon!"

"Guilmon!"

"Flamemon!"

"Agumon!"

"Shoutmon!"

The Agumon duo, Veemon, Guilmon, Flamemon and Shoutmon's forms disappeared and turned to forms of pure energy of light, before the orbs of light all entered into Gagumon, merging with him.

"GAGUMON FUSION DIGIVOLVE TO..." Gagumon exclaimed as he was then encircled in a powerful aura of light, forcing everyone, including Specter, to shield their eyes.

And when the light died down, Gagumon had changed greatly.

A new Digimon stood in place of Gagumon as his body was now a humanoid form, with white and gold coloured armour.

A helmet that closely resembled OmniShoutmon and BurningGreymon's heads adorned his as blazing golden eyes shone behind his helmet.

He wielded a blade forged from Omnimon and LightGreymon's swords, while a shield that had the Crest of Courage, Friendship and Miracles carved expertly upon it adorned his arm.

Gallantmon's cape draped down his back, while huge angel wings grew from his back.

"Omegadramon!" Gagumon roared out his new name proudly, which left everyone speechless and amazed to see Gagumon's new Digivolution form.

"Did Gagumon just fuse with six Digimon?" Ballistamon asked, surprised.

"What pure and imaginable power!" Dorulumon said, amazed as he could feel Shoutmon's strength combined inside Omegadramon.

"Omegadramon?" Spike asked as Tai, Davis, Takato, Mikey, Marcus and Mikey looked up in surprise.

"Shoutmon is part of that Digimon?" Lunamon asked in a mixture of amazement and awe, while Renamon, Rhythm and Sora's Biyomon were all as amazed as Lunamon.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice)

"Amazing, Omegadramon has surpassed the strength of all Mega level Digimon ever known. He is a God Level Digimon fused by seven of the most heroic even created. His attacks are Supreme Light Sword, Heavenly Shield and his ultimate attack, Divine Spirit Wave."

"What? What is this?" Specter asked in a cross between confusion and anger.

"This is the power of those who want to protect the Digital World! I cannot allow you to go on like this!" Omegadramon said as the heroic Digimon's voices were merged into one.

-Meanwhile, in the future-

Tagiru and Gumdramon were amazed at that they had just witnessed, before the 'X' scarred Digimon stated. "Incredible. I had no idea Shoutmon could do this."

"This is it." Tagiru replied, before saying. "This battle will determine the fate of the world. Come on, Spike." Taigru said.

-Back with Spike and the others-

"You think becoming that would stop me? Think again! DARKNESS BALL!" Specter roared out in pure fury, lunging another sphere of darkness, tempting to rid the Digital World of Omegadramon's existance.

"Heavenly Shield!" Omegadramon exclaimed as he held up his shield and fired a blast of light that destroyed the Darkness Ball with ease, shocking Specter that his power was cut down so easily.

"Impossible! How could someone resist me!?" Specter questioned in shock, to which Omegadramon told Specter in reply. "Try all the dirty tricks you got. You cannot win!"

"Grr!" Specter snarled, before he yelled out insanely. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

"SUPREME LIGHT SWORD!"

The red laser whip and sword clashed which ended with the sword slashing the Crimson Lightning in half.

"You're doing great, Omegadramon!" Spike called out.

"His attacks are nothing compared to Omegadramon!" Davis stated.

But upon hearing that Specter smirked as he then stated insanely as his body began to spark up with dark electricity and a dark aura. "You think so? I have one more attack. And with it I will destroy the entire Digital World!"

"What?!" Matt questioned in shock.

"I will not be denied! I am a God! I will destroy you along with this entire world! COSMIC DESTROYER!" Specter exclaimed.

"He's gonna destroy the Digital World by self-destructing!" Thomas called out.

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped from hearing Thomas' statement.

"Then we're all done for." BlackRenamon said in fear.

"Not so fast there, Specter!" Takato said, pulling out one of his Digimon cards and then exclaimed, slashing the card through his D-Power. "Since Guilmon is part of Omegadramon, I can do this! Digi Modify! Devidramon's Eyes!"

"Good move, Takato!" Omegadramon said as his eyes shone a brilliant crimson, stopping Specter in his tracks, shocking him as his self-destructing technique stopped.

"No... NO...! TAKATO, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT LITTLE TRICK!" Specter yelled out in fury.

"I'm not so sure about that, Specter!" Takato replied.

"Brilliant work Takato!" Rika cheered as she smiled momentarily.

"It's over, Specter!" Tai said, before instructing. "Everyone, give them all the energy you've got! Raise your Digivices!"

"And we will give you all our strength!" Impmon added.

The Digivices of each human heroes and Digimon gave off a beam of light towards Omegadramon, powering him up further.

"You can do it, Agumon!" Rhythm cheered her mate on, feeling her strength linking with his.

"And we shall give you our powers too and double his power even more." Henry said as he and the other heroes rose their Digivices and powered up Omegadramon even more.

"NO!" Specter gasped in horror.

"Let this show you Specter that the light will always conquer the darkness! Go, Omegadramon!" Spike shouted in pure determination, in which Omegadramon rose his hand and a white energy ball formed within his hands, growing bigger and bigger.

"End it now! Attack!" Spike, Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus and Mikey all called out.

"DIVINE SPIRIT WAVE!" Omegadramon called out in all his might as he fired a huge white blast from his hands and fired a tremendous blast at Specter, engulfing him.

"GGGAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! IMPOSSIBLE! I AM A GOD! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Specter cried out desperately as he was then vanquished by the blast, followed by a huge light that engulfed the Digital World.

And then, there was silence.


	16. Parting Ways

"Gagumon. Gagumon, wake up!" Spike called out to his Digimon partner.

Gagumon groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see he was in Spike's arms, who was smiling down at his Digimon.

"Spike? Did we do it? Did we win?" Gagumon asked.

"We sure did pal." Spike said happily, before saying. "And take a look at this."

He showed them the scroll, which suddenly disappeared, from his hand.

"We did it. We saved the timelines!" Gagumon said as he smiled victoriously.

"So, what's it like becoming a Digimon that exceeds a Mega?" Spike asked his Digimon partner curiously.

"It feels awesome!" Gagumon stated, before it hit him. "The two Agumon. Veemon. Guilmon. Flamemon and Shoutmon. Are they...?"

"They're fine. Look!" Spike said, turning to see Agumon lying in Biyomon's lap as Tai and Sora knelt by them.

Davis knelt down to Veemon who was being held by a aqua-coloured female Veemon.

Guilmon was once again in Renamon's arms, while Takato and Rika stood by their side.

Takuya looked at his D-Tector, smiling as the Data on Flamemon had returned to it, while Zoe smiling too, glad to have the leader of the Legendary Warriors back to normal.

Marcus and Yoshi looked at Agumon, who was resting in Rhythm's arms, while Shoutmon was lying on Lunamon's lap, as too was Mikey as Angie smiled down on them.

Shoutmon smiled as he looked at Lunamon before he told her in all his honesty. "Lunamon, that Digifuse was incredible."

"Thank you, Shoutmon. But I couldn't have done it without Ballistamon, Dorlumon, Jermy and Angie's help." Lunamon replied, before saying happily. "I am so relieved to see you're ok."

Shoutmon blushed for a minute. "Lunamon, I am forever in your debt and..."

But then he was interrupted by a kiss from Lunamon.

After breaking from the kiss, Lunamon smiled and said in a heartfelt tone. "I know what you would say and I've wanted to say it to you for so long. I love you."

Meanwhile, Mikey and Angie were holding hands, causing the General of the Fusion Fighters to ask. "Hey, are we...?"

"Hehehe. When we are older we must go out together." Angie giggled in reply, making Mikey blush.

"Yoshi." Marcus said as he turned to her, before saying. "I thank you for saving me and Agumon. But is it true that you too love me?"

"You want proof?" Yoshi asked back as she then kissed Marcus on the lips, who blushed at first, but then closed his eyes and kissed her back, holding her close to his body.

Keenan and Kirsty smiled at this and hugged each other too, knowing that Marcus, Agumon and the others were safe, as was their worlds, while Rhythm was also glad to have her mate back, kissing Agumon lovingly.

"Well... this is a turn up for the books. We actually saw a Digimon go beyond Mega before our eyes." Terrimon said, still amazed at what he and his friends had watched, before he asked Guilmon in a curious tone. "So Guilmon, what is it like? Becoming a Digimon that surpassed the power of a Mega?"

"It felt amazing." Guilmon said, once again blushing because his face was near Renamon's breasts, who then said to her. "Renamon, I really owe you my thanks. If it weren't for you I..."

However, Renamon interrupted as she smiled at Guilmon, before pressing her lips against his.

Guilmon was stunned at first but then, he returned the kiss, matching the love Renamon was giving.

"Erm... Takato, you heard me when you were brainwashed right?" Rika asked, unsure.

"I did hear that you love me." Takato replied, turning to Rika, making the Digimon queen blush in embarrassment. "Oh darn, you heard that."

"It's ok." Takato reassured, knowing Rika wasn't the type to share or show her feelings, before he said to her. "I love you too."

Rika was surprised at this but then Rika smiled and kissed Takato.

"Veemon, that was increblie" The Digimon holding Veemon told him, surprising the 'V' marked dragon.

"AquaVeemon. How did you get here?" Veemon asked.

"She saw the huge light and came as fast as she could." Davis said, getting his Digimon partner's attention, before Davis then told Veemon. "She caught you as you fell after you guys spilt up."

"Thanks." Veemon replied, smiling as he rubbed AquaVeemon's cheek, making her smile back.

"Tai." Sora said, hugging his boyfriend, before stating. "You really saved us all this time."

"No, Sora. We all did." Tai told Sora in reply, returning Sora's hug, which lead to Sora then kissing Tai, while Biyomon began making out with Agumon.

"Hey, Spike!" TK called out, hugging Kari, while Gatomon hugged Patamon.

"Look like the threat is finally over." Gatomon pointed out as she smiled.

"It sure is. But I better take you all home now. Thank you all for fixing up this mess Specter caused." Spike said.

"No problem." Davis said as everyone rose and then thought out loud an idea he had. "Maybe we can battle each other sometime?"

"Let's just hope if we do, the Digital World or other worlds are not in peril again." Impmon replied.

"Sounds great. I'd love to" Spike said as he smiled at the new friends he had made.

"Maybe we will meet again someday." Takato said in hope, before stating. "And now that Guilmon's got a new body, he gonna be training extra hard from here on out."

"Right." Guilmon replied, agreeing with his Tamer and best friend.

"So will we. And this time, we won't be brainwashed again." Mikey said in a determined tone.

"Great. Come on, everyone. I'll take you all back home." Spike then told them as he went over to the hover bike.

As Spike, Gagumon, the Digimon Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and Fusion Fighters boarded the hover bike, they all waved goodbye to the Digidestined who waved back and disappeared back to the respective timelines, knowing in their hearts that they would be reunited.


	17. Love in Odaiba

-Upcoming Lemons-

Within the Kamiya's residence, Tai and Sora were in Tai's bedroom, locked in a deep and loving kiss

Soon after, they released from the kiss and Tai then started to kiss down Sora's neck and collarbone, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure as Tai then gently pushed Sora onto the bed, as the Digidestined of Courage continued to kiss her until he reached her breasts, in which Tai then started to lick around Sora's right nipple, while he began to use his right hand to gently massage and fondle the Digidestined of Love's left breast.

"Oh, yes... Ah... Oh, Tai...!" Sora moaned out in pleasure, as Tai placed Sora's right nipple into his mouth and continued to fondle her left breast.

A short time soon after, Tai stopped pleasing Sora's breasts and started to lick down the Digidestined of Love's slender, sexy, and smooth body, around her navel, causing Sora to moan, gasp, and even giggle in pleasure.

When Tai was done, he positioned his body, which was well-developed, but not overly muscular, over Sora's slender and sexy form, and asked her, with a sly smile on his lips, "How did you like that Sora?"

"That felt amazing, Tai." Sora replied lovingly, before she told Tai in a seductive and enticing tone. "Now it's my turn."

Sora then gently flipped them over so that the Digidestined of Courage was lying down on the bed and the Digidestined of Love was hovering over him, before Sora started kissing down Tai's well-developed chest and waist causing the Digidestined of Courage to sigh in pleasure as she continued.

Soon after, Sora had reached Tai's eight-inch manhood, which was very hard from all the `excitement' that was going on, in which Sora then gently flipped them over again, so Tai was hovering over her.

It was then Sora spread her legs out, exposing her wet pussy, in which Tai smiles, before the Digidestined of Courage positioned himself over Sora, so his fully erect penis was pointing at the entrance to Sora's vagina.

Knowing exactly what to do, as they had done it plenty of times in the past, Tai inserted his member into Sora's vagina, which caused the Digidestined of Love to moan out in pleasure, before Sora wrapped her legs around Tai's waist, and started to moan out loudly. "Oh, Tai... Ah... Faster... Ah... Please... Go harder...!"

Tai responded to Sora's plea for further pleasure by increasing the speed of his thrusting until he reached a pace that he and Sora both liked and soon after, the room was starting to fill with the moans and groans of pleasure and excitement from the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love.

"Ah, yes, Tai... Yes... That feels so good... Ah... Keep going... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop... Oh, Yes...!" Sora moaned out in pleasure, in which Tai groaned out in reply. "Any... Ah... Anything for you... Ah... Sora..."

For the next two hours, the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love continued to make love, but it was after the two hours passed, Sora went into a sitting position, as her arms wrapped around Tai's shoulders and her legs around his waist, while Tai moved his hands onto her hips and continues to pound his manhood into Sora's vagina.

The two of them then locked lips in another passionate kiss, dueling with their tongues and tasting each other's mouths and saliva, and when they broke the kiss, Sora placed her head on Tai's right shoulder and they continue to loudly moan out in pleasure and excitement.

Soon after, Tai and Sora returned to their original positions, in which the Digidestined of Love was lying on the bed as Tai was hovering over her, while Sora's arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as the Digidestined of Courage continued to enter and exit Sora's vagina.

But eventually, the two of them were moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Sora then moaned out in erotic excitement, "Ah... Oh, Tai... Ah... I can't hold it in any longer... Ah... I'm going to... Ah... Come...!"

Sora continued on as long as she could, however, the Digidestined of Love couldn't take anymore, in which she then arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she had a huge orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids onto Tai's cock, while the Digidestined of Courage was pushed over the edge by Sora's climax and experienced his own orgasm, letting out a loud groan as he released his seed into Sora's womb.

After they were done with their climaxes, Tai had enough energy left over to gently take his member out of Sora pussy and roll over to the Digidestined of Love's left side, in which, after catching their breaths for a few minutes, Sora snuggled up to Tai, so she was resting on his chest, in which Tai wrapped his arms around Sora's slender and sexy nude form, before he told her in a loving tone. "Good night, my beautiful Digidestined of Love."

"Good night, my handsome Digidestined of Courage." Sora replied with the same amount of love, before the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, in the spare room, Biyomon was lying on the bed, moaning in pleasure as Agumon was on top of her, licking her right breast, while the Digimon of Courage's right hand was on Biyomon's left breast.

Oh, Agumon... Ah... What you're doing... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Good..." Biyomon moaned in pleasure.

But it was after several minutes that Agumon decided it was time for a change of position, in which the amber coloured reptile Digimon ceased his actions on Biyomon's breasts, gently sat on her stomach, before the Digimon of Courage placed his clawed hands on the sides of Biyomon's breasts and then placed his dick between her breasts and began to move his hips back and forth, which caused his penis to slide between her breasts and gave him a great amount of pleasure, which made the Digimon of Love happy, not only that Agumon was getting pleasure, but she enjoyed it too.

It was then Biyomon brought her head forward and began to lick the tip of Agumon's cock, which caused him to groan in approval, in which it wasn't long until Agumon groaned out. "Biyo... Ah... Biyomon... Ah... I'm going to come soon... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Agumon then let out a loud groan of pleasure, as he came, coating Biyomon in his cum, which made her happy to see that she had satisfied Agumon, but before she could say a single word, the Digimon of Courage quickly grabbed onto Biyomon's hips and repositioned her, so she was on all fours and moaned out loudly as the amber coloured reptile Digimon's cock entered her vagina.

Agumon felt great amounts of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Biyomon's threshold and moaned out. "Oh, yes... It feels so good..."

Agumon then began to thrust his member in and out of Biyomon's pussy and soon built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, in which Biyomon moaned loudly, as her body rocked with waves after waves of excited sexual pleasure, as Agumon 's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

"Oh, Agumon... Oh, yes... Ah... I feel it...!" Biyomon moaned as Agumon continued to thrust inside of his mate.

After several more minutes of Agumon's member entering and leaving her, Biyomon then felt herself build up to an orgasm, while the Digimon of Courage was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief.

But soon they couldn't take it anymore, in which Biyomon let out a loud and erotic scream of ecstasy, while Agumon cried out in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

Biyomon released her sexual fluids, which covered Agumon's member, while Agumon released his seed into Biyomon, before they both collapsed onto the bed.

After several minutes of getting their energy back, Agumon removed his dick from Biyomon's vagina, before he rolled over and rested on his back, before he smiled as Biyomon snuggled up onto his chest, closed her eyes and went to sleep, with a pleased smile on her face.

-Meanwhile: In the Takaishi household-

While Tai, Sora and their Digimon partners were back home; Kari was with TK, both of them completely naked on TK's bed and in the midst if making love.

Craving each other's bodies, TK laid Kari on his bed and then climbed on top of her, before they shared another kiss.

Breaking from Kari's lips, TK then began to kiss around Kari's neck and collarbone, down to her chest, where he placed his mouth over her right breast and began to lick and suck on it, while his right hand moved to her left breast and started to massage and fondle it, causing Kari to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, TK... Ah... That feels so good... Please don't stop...!" Kari moaned out as TK increased her pleasure when his mouth moved away from her breast and in between his legs, where his tongue lashed at her wet pussy, turning her moaning to cries of pleasure.

But after several more moments of pleasure, Kari cried out in pleasure as she had her orgasm, filling TK's mouth with her sexual fluids, which he swallowed.

"You taste as sweet as you look, Kari." TK told her, making Kari blush from the compliment.

But then, wanting to reach the final steps of their love, TK moved back up to Kari, facing her as he then inserted his manhood into her vagina, making her moan and gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, TK... Ah... So deep... So good...!" Kari moaned out in pure pleasure as TK's manhood continued to enter and exit her womanhood, clamping down pleasurably on his cock.

TK and Kari continued to make love for another two and half hours, sweat covered their bodies, however, the Digidestined pair started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close, in which TK groaned out. "Ah, I... Can't hold it... Much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... Ah... Oh TK...!" Kari moaned out in reply, unable to contain herself as she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, covering TK's manhood in her sexual fluids, which sent the Digidestined of Hope over the edge as he then filled Kari's womb with his seed.

-With Gatomon and Patamon-

Patamon was lying on his back as Gatomon was on top of him, kissing the Digimon of Hope lovingly on the lips, which he happily returned with the same love for her.

As Gatomon continued kissing Patamon, she mentally smiled as she could feel Patamon's manhood emerge from its protective sheath and poke her in the stomach, in which she got an idea of how to increase the pleasure of her mate.

Gatomon then broke from the kiss, before he looked into her azure eyes and could see the love and desire they held for him, which made Patamon smile.

And then Gatomon moved her head down to his cock, began to lick around the tip, before taking all seven-inches into her mouth, making Patamon groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon, that's really good... Ah... Keep it up...!" Patamon groaned out.

Gatomon continued to move her head up and down, her tongue dancing around Patamon's manhood skillfully, before Patamon couldn't hold back and let out a loud groan as he came, surprising Gatomon for a moment as she tried to swallow all she could, but some dripped doubt of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Gatomon... I... I'm sorry. I..." Patamon tried to apologize as he tried to catch his breath but was cut in his sentence when Gatomon gently placed her paw over Patamon's mouth.

"It's alright, Patamon. I just wanted you to feel good." Gatomon told Patamon lovingly, before he decided he should return the pleasure, in which he managed to remove Gatomon from off his chest and positioned Gatomon as Patamon pushed his cock inside her vagina.

"Oh, Gatomon... You're pussy is so tight... Ah... It's great...!" Patamon groaned out.

And Gatomon was feeling the same amount of pleasure, as she moaned out. " Yes! Yes! Yes, Patamon... That's so good... More... oh, Patamon...!"

But soon, Patamon could feel Gatomon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, but then again, so was Patamon, as he groaned out, continuing to thrust in and out of his mate.

"Gato... Ah... Gatomon, I'm coming... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me, too, Patamon... I... I'm coming, too... Ah... Oh, Patamon, give it to me...!" Gatomon moaned out erotically.

Patamon and Gatomon continued to mate for as long as they could, but soon, Gatomon couldn't contain herself any longer and cried out in pleasure as she released her cum all over Patamon's manhood.

This caused Patamon to groan out loudly. "Oh, Gatomon... I'm coming, too... Ah... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

And then Patamon reached his peak, filling Gatomon up with his seed as he groaned out Gatomon's name in pure pleasure.

And as the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon collapsed onto her stomach as Patamon collapsed onto her back, his dick still buried in her threshold, as both Digimon remained in their position, not just to get their energy back, but they never felt so close, like they had become one and could feel all the love the held for each other as Patamon nuzzled his head against the back of Gatomon's head in affection.

-Around the same time in another part of Odaiba-

Currently within Jun's room, Veemon and AquaVeemon were kissing each other with a great amount of passion, as they tasted each other's mouths and swapped saliva.

It was after the Digimon separated from their loving embrace that Veemon began to kiss and lick the left side of AquaVeemon's neck, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

As Veemon continued to pleasure AquaVeemon's neck, AquaVeemon's tail went down and began to rub between Veemon's legs, causing his member to emerge from its protective sheathe and made him break from kissing AquaVeemon to moan out in pleasure.

AquaVeemon then began to mimic the pleasure Veemon had given her, in which she began to kiss and lick his neck, just as he did to her, which made the 'V' marked dragon moan out in pleasure.

And the pleasure was only going to get better for Veemon, as AquaVeemon began to kiss down his chest, around his stomach, and smiled to see her actions with her tail had the effect on Veemon's penis, just as she wanted, as it had reached a length of eight-inches.

AquaVeemon then took Veemon's member into her mouth and began to suck him off, causing him to moan and groan in excitement as AquaVeemon's tongue danced around his shaft.

And then with loud groan of ecstasy, Veemon released his load into AquaVeemon's waiting mouth, in which she happily swallowed his cum.

After swallowing Veemon's cum, AquaVeemon licked her lips and asked. "So, Veemon, did you like that?"

"Yeah...I did." Veemon replied breathlessly.

Happy to see that her blowjob had satisfied her potential mate, AquaVeemon positioned herself on all fours, giving Veemon access to her and her vagina.

Veemon then positioned himself behind AquaVeemon, before he placed his hands on her buttocks and slowly pushed his hardened member into her until he was all the way into her.

"Oh... Oh, wow... Oh, Veemon..." AquaVeemon moaned in pleasure as Veemon groaned in pleasure as felt of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of AquaVeemon's threshold.

Veemon then began to thrust his member in and out and soon he built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, causing AquaVeemon to moan loudly in pleasure as her body surged with waves sexual pleasure with Veemon being inside of her as Veemon's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Veemon... Ah... Ah... Faster... Harder...!" AquaVeemon loudly moaned in ecstasy, as Veemon continued to thrust inside of her, in which AquaVeemon's moaning soon turned to loud screams of pleasure.

And after another hour or so of Veemon's member entering and leaving her, AquaVeemon could fell herself build up for an orgasm, while Veemon felt her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief.

But soon they couldn't take anymore, AquaVeemon let out a loud erotic scream of ecstasy and Veemon cried out in pleasure as they both came as they had their orgasms at the same time.

And after their mating was over, both of them fell onto Jun's bed, exhausted, though a few minutes later, Veemon felt enough of his energy had returned and removed his member from AquaVeemon, before he rolled off her.

"That was... Wonderful..." AquaVeemon said breathlessly as she rested her head on Veemon's stomach.

Veemon smiled seeing AquaVeemon so happy and pleased and replied in a heartfelt tone. "I'm glad. I love you AquaVeemon."

AquaVeemon replied with the same amount of love Veemon had just expressed for her. "Me too, Veemon. I love you too."

It was then Veemon and AquaVeemon wrapped their arms around each other and both of them fall asleep, unaware that on her right hand a yellow coloured 'V' shaped mark, just like the one on Veemon's forehead, slowly appeared, indicating that she was his mate and truly belonged to him.


	18. Love in Shinjuku

-Within Shinjuku-

While lovers were expressing their desires for each other back in Odaiba, the same was happening in Shinjuku as Rika, who had just stripped herself and was about to take a shower, was interrupted as Takato entered the bathroom.

"Sorry." Takato quickly, apologised, covering his eyes.

Rika laughed and said. "That's ok, Gogglehead. I don't mind you checking out my body."

"However, there is one condition." Rika then said, getting Takato's undivided attention as she then told him. "I get to see you naked."

"I guess that's fair." Takato replied, slipping off his shirt, allowing Rika to see Takato's well-developed chest, before Rika's pussy got wet at the sight of Takato removing his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor, exposing his erect eight-inch manhood to the Digimon Queen.

"You. Me. Shower. Now." Rika then said, before she grabbed Takato's hand and pulled him into the shower with her, allowing the hot water to stream down their bodies as the pair shared a deep and loving kiss.

As the pair continued to kiss, Takato started to massage Rika's breasts, causing Rika to break from the kiss and gasp in pleasure, before the leader of the Digimon Tamers then lowered himself so he was on his knees and then lashed at Rika's pussy.

"Oh, Takato... Ah... That feels amazing...!" Rika moaned out in pleasure, unable to control herself as she placed her hands on the back of Takato's head and forced more of his tongue to invade her womanhood.

And soon Rika was unable to contain herself as she cried out Takato's name loudly and came filled with her sexual fluids, in which some of her fluids that Takato was unable to contain landed onto the shower floor, before going being washed away down the drain.

Takato then stood back up and gave Rika some room, as she recovered from the incredible orgasm that the leader of the Digimon Tamers had given her, before he asked her. "So, Rika. Did you like that?"

"I... I... Did..." Rika replied breathlessly, before she then decided to repay Takato's pleasure by pleasuring him as she then got on her knees.

And before Takato could say a word, Rika began to lick all around the head of Takato's member, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

"Yeah, Rika... Ah... That's so... So good...!" Takato groaned out as Rika continued to suck Takato's member.

But Takato soon felt his orgasm coming, in which he yelled out. "Oh, Rika... I can't hold it... I'm... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

With that, Takato arched his head into the air and had his climax, in which he managed to remove his member from Rika's mouth and released his load onto her chest, face and hair, as most the shower water washed most of his cum off the Digimon Queen's face and body flowed down the drain, she managed to allow some of his seed to enter her mouth, which Rika swallowed.

After recovering from his climax, Rika could see Takato was still hard, in which she then repositioned her body, so Takato's manhood was just at the front of her ass and she was up against the wall of the shower, which caused the leader of the Digimon Tamers to ask in concern. "Are you sure, Rika?"

"More than anything." Rika replied lovingly.

Hearing that made Takato smile, before he grabbed Rika by her hips and inserted his manhood into Rika's ass, causing Rika to loudly moan out pleasure from the pleasurable sensation of Takato's cock inside of her.

"Oh, Takato... Ah... It's so big... Feels so good inside me...!" Takato then started to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's ass at a fast and steady pace, and within a few minutes, their moans and groans of sexual pleasure and excitement began to fill the bathroom.

"Yes... Ah... Feels so good... Keep going... Don't... Ah...Please don't stop...!" Rika moaned out in erotic pleasure.

"I... I'm glad that you feel good, Rika... Ah... This feels great...!" Takato groaned back in reply as he continued, not wanting to disappoint his girl.

After an hour, both of them began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which Takato groaned out. "R... Rika... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

Takato tried to contain himself for as long as he could, but it was then he groaned out loudly as he came, filling Rika's ass with his cum, which caused Rika to scream out Takato's name in ecstasy as she had her orgasm.

After removing his manhood from her pussy, Rika collapsed forward onto the bed as Takato remained above her.

"Oh, Takato..." Rika said breathlessly, before Rika moaned out in pleasure again as Takato then inserted his manhood into Rika's vagina, going deep inside of her.

"Rika... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight... Ah... Like your ass...!" Takato groaned out as he continued to pound his cock into Rika's vagina.

"Yes... Ah... Yes, I love this... I love you... Oh, Takato..." Rika moaned out, in which Takato groaned out in reply. "Ah . . . I'm glad that you... Ah... You like it, Rika... Ah... Rika, I love you so much...!"

After another hour of lovemaking, Takato repositioned himself and Rika started moving frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing Takato to groan out. "I... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Yes, Takato, I'm... Ah... I'm coming too... Ah...!" Rika moaned in reply.

Takato and Rika continued to make love for as long as they could, however, Takato was soon unable to contain himself, in which he and Rika groaned and moaned out loudly as they both had their orgasms, with Rika cumming all over Takato's manhood, while he filled her womb with his seed.

Meanwhile, in the spare bedroom the Nonaka's had, for whenever they had company over, were Guilmon and Renamon were staring at each other lustfully.

Renamon craved Guilmon's more mature body, while Guilmon desired Renamon, to feel her breasts and claim her as his mate.

"You are so beautiful." Guilmon said lovingly.

"And you are so handsome." Renamon replied.

The pair then locked lips in a deep kiss as the bearer of the Hazard was onto of Renamon, following his instincts and kissing around Renamon's neck, causing the vixen Digimon to moan in pleasure.

Renamon's moans then increased as Guilmon then landed a series of kisses down her waist, licked around her navel and then went down to Renamon's pussy, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark give it one long lick, causing instant pleasure to the foxy Digimon as Guilmon then started to move his tongue down Renamon's slit, causing Renamon to then moan out in sexual excitement.

"Ah, Guilmon... Ah... That feels so amazing... Ah... Oh, yes, Guilmon... Ah...!" Renamon moaned out, which upon hearing Renamon's moans of pleasure made Guilmon mentally smile as he moved his face closer so that his tongue could get Renamon's entire vagina.

However, the pleasure was becoming too much for the vixen Digimon, which caused her to moan out. "Guilmon, I think... Ah... I think that I'm going... Ah... To come... Ah... Oh, Guilmon...!"

Renamon then cried out in pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Guilmon's mouth, which he licked up, happy that his instincts had helped pleasure his mate.

After Guilmon finished licking Renamon's pussy, he went into a sitting position and told the vixen Digimon. "Renamon, you taste so sweet."

"Thank you Guilmon." Renamon replied lovingly, before she said in a seductive and alluring tone as she playfully tackled Guilmon onto his back. "Now, I think it's my turn to pleasure you."

Renamon then started to kiss down his chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Guilmon then groaned out as Renamon wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle stokes of her tongue, causing Guilmon to groan out. "Ah... Renamon, that feels good... Ah... So good...!"

But after experiencing such pleasure, Guilmon was soon unable to contain himself and, without warning, he released his load into Renamon's waiting mouth.

After Guilmon finished with his climax, Renamon then took her mouth away from Guilmon's manhood, in which the remaining cum of the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark spurted across her breasts, chest and face.

"Renamon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Guilmon began to apologize, but stopped as he watched Renamon licked his cum off her lips slowly, before wiping the rest off her face and breasts, licking her paws clean of the cum, which aroused Guilmon at Renamon's erotic performance.

"That's alright, Guilmon." Renamon reassured, before wiping the last of his cum off his erect cock with her left index finger, tracing around it first, before bringing it to her mouth and sucking it as she then said seductively. "Besides. You taste very, very sweet."

Guilmon could feel his instincts taking over once again, seeing Renamon so sexy, so naked, so wet, that he was unable to control himself as he grabbed Renamon's hips, positioned her onto all fours and began to thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Guilmon, you are so deep inside of me...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure as Guilmon kept pushing and pulling his manhood in and out of Renamon's ass.

For two more hours, their mating continued, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Guilmon groaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Guilmon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!" Renamon moaned out erotically as both her and Guilmon's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Renamon to cry out. "Guilmon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Guilmon, I'm cumming...!" Renamon cried in pure pleasure as she had her climax, her sexual fluids staining the ground beneath her, while Guilmon released his cum into Renamon's waiting ass, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

After Guilmon removed his cock from Renamon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Renamon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Guilmon complied as grabbed Renamon's legs, placed them on his shoulders and guided his manhood into her vagina.

Renamon moaned out in pleasure from the pleasurable feeling of Guilmon's hardened cock stretching her vagina walls out, as his member began to exit and enter her, in which the vixen Digimon moaned out. "Guil... Ah... Guilmon... Oh, yes... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!"

As Guilmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Renamon's pussy, Renamon placed her paws on her breasts and began to massage them, her body was overindulged by pleasure, never experienced before and didn't want them to end.

"Ah... Ah... You are amazing...Ah...Guilmon... Ah... You are so deep within me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, causing Guilmon to groan out in reply. "I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way... Ah... And... Ah... you aren't bad yourself...!"

The pair continued mating, but soon, they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, in which the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time.

With their mating over, Guilmon removed his manhood from Renamon, who let out a soft sigh as he did before she moved over so she was snuggling up to her mate, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon told him in a heartfelt tone.

"And I love you, Renamon." Guilmon said back, matching the love she had for him, before the pair engaged in another loving kiss, while a Hazard mark just like Guilmon's appeared on Renamon's stomach, showing she was now his mate.

-Meanwhile, with Henry and Jeri-

While Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon were each making love for the first time, Henry and Jeri were doing it once again, locked in a deep and loving kiss on Henry's bed as they broke every few moments to relieve each other of their clothing.

After breaking from the kiss, Jeri gently pushed Henry backwards; making him land on his bed, before Jeri climbed on top of Henry and began to kiss around his neck, before she kissed down Henry's chest, licking his nipples along the way, before Jeri reached Henry's erect member.

And then Jeri started licking around the tip of Henry's cock, before taking as much of his dick into her mouth as she could and began to give him a loving blowjob.

"Ah... Jeri, that's so... Ah... So good...!" Henry groaned out in pleasure as Jeri continued to suck and deep throat Henry's manhood until she managed to get all of it into her mouth, glad to know she was pleasing her love.

However, within a few minutes, Jeri could feel Henry's member quiver in her mouth in which Jeri sucked Henry's cock as hard as she could, causing him to groan out loudly as he released his load into Jeri's mouth, which Jeri, with lust, swallowed all of his cum.

"Wow, Jeri. That was incredible." Henry told her, in which Jeri replied in a warm and loving tone. "I'm glad you did, Henry."

It was then Henry grabbed Jeri and switched positions, hovering over her, looking down at her beautiful body, before Henry then kissed Jeri's neck and collarbone, before his kisses trailed down her chest, planting a kiss on each of their breasts, before he reached her pussy and began to lash at her womanhood.

Jeri moaned out in pleasure and excitement as she placed her hands on the back of Henry's head, pushing his head forward, allowing him to access more of her pussy as he continued to eat her out.

Soon after, Henry turned Jeri until she was on all fours and continued to pleasure her Rika's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Henry... that feels so good... Ah... Yes, Henry...!"

Continuing to pleasure her, Henry licked and sucked Jeri's pussy lips as hard as he could, causing Rika to yell in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids into Henry's mouth and onto the mattress.

"How did that feel?" Henry asked, in which Jeri replied in a loving tone. "It was great..."

Hearing that made Henry smile, before he grabbed Jeri by her hips and inserted his manhood into Jeri's vagina, going deep inside of her.

"Jeri... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight...!" Henry groaned out as he continued to pound his cock into Rika's vagina, making her cry in pleasure.

"Yes... Ah... Yes, I love this... I love you... Oh, Henry..." Jeri then cried out, in which Henry groaned out in reply. "Ah . . . I'm glad that you... Ah... You like it, Jeri... Ah... Jeri, I love you so much...!"

After another hour of lovemaking, both lovers started moving frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing Henry to groan out. "I... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Yes... Oh, Henry... I'm... Ah... I'm coming too... Ah...!" Jeri moaned in reply.

Henry and Jeri continued to make love for as long as they could, however, Henry was soon unable to contain himself, in which he and Jeri groaned and moaned out loudly as they both had their orgasms, with Jeri cumming all over Henry's manhood, while he filled her womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Henry collapsed onto Jeri's chest, resting his head on her breasts as his manhood remained inside her, before he told Jeri breathlessly. "Wow. That was great."

"So true, my love." Jeri replied in a loving tone, before she kissed her beloved on the lips, which he happily returned, before he and she soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	19. Love in Shinbuya

-In the Frontier world-

Back in their world, Takuya and Zoe were in her room; his arms wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist as he brought her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

After breaking from the kiss, Takuya told Zoe in a loving tone. "I love you, Zoe."

"And I love you, Takuya." Zoe replied lovingly, before she then relieved Takuya of his clothing, stripping him until he was wearing just a pair of white boxers, which made her aroused at the sight of his well-developed body and the bulge forming within his boxers.

The pair then removed their clothing, revealing their naked bodies to each other, increasing their arousal and love for each other as Takuya then climbed onto Zoe's bed and started to kiss down her neck and collarbone, causing the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind to let out small moans and gasps of pleasure as the leader of the Legendary Warriors then gently pushed Zoe down onto her bed, continuing to kiss her until he reached her breasts.

Takuya then started to kiss Zoe's right breast, before Takuya started to suck on the Legendary Warrior of Wind's nipple, while using his right handle to gently massage and fondle Zoe's left breast, which caused her to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Takuya... Ah... That... That feels... Ah... So amazing...!"

As Takuya continued to suck and lick Zoe's right nipple and massage and fondle her left breast, he soon moved his left hand over Zoe's slender and smooth chest and down her right leg, before Takuya then stopped his attention on Zoe's breasts and positioned himself on top of Zoe and asked in a curious and loving tone. "Did you like that?"

"That felt so good." Zoe replied in a loving tone, before she then surprised Takuya when she flipped them over, so that Takuya was lying down on the bed and she was hovering over him, before the Legendary Warrior of Wind then asked seductively. "Now, why don't you relax while I pleasure you, Takuya?"

Zoe then started kissing down Takuya's well-developed chest and waist, causing the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame to let out small groans of pleasure as she continued so.

But soon after, Zoe had reached Takuya's manhood, which was nine-inches, in which she then took Takuya's cock into her mouth and began to suck it, causing Takuya's moaning and groaning of pleasure to become louder.

"Ah... Zoe... Oh, Zoe... Ah... Please don't... Or I'm going to come...!" Takuya groaned out, in which Zoe stopped sucking for a moment and told Takuya in a warm and enticing tone. "Don't worry about it. If it gives you pleasure, then I'm happy."

Zoe then went back to sucking on Takuya's dick with an increased pace, causing Takuya's moans and groans of pleasure to fill Zoe's ears and cause her to mentally smile, knowing she was pleasing Takuya, before the wilder of the Spirits of Wind soon felt Takuya's cock quiver in her mouth, in which Takuya yelled out. "Oh, Zoe... I can't hold it in anymore... I'm coming...!"

And with one groan of ecstasy, Takuya released his load into Zoe's mouth, which she swallowed, before the Legendary Warrior of Wind took Takuya's cock out of her mouth and asked curiously. "How did that feel, Takuya?"

"That felt great." Takuya replied in a satisfied tone, which made Zoe smile, before she stared deeply and lovingly into Takuya's eyes, causing Takuya to wonder what was up, but received his answer when Zoe then repositioned her body, so Takuya's manhood was just at the front of her threshold, which caused the Legendary Warrior of Flame to ask in concern. "Zoe, are... are you sure?"

"More than anything." Zoe replied lovingly, before she then impaled herself on her Takuya's manhood, causing them both to groan out in pleasure.

However, Takuya could feel he had hit Zoe's hymen, and in response, he then gave one big thrust, breaking Zoe's hymen, and taking away their virginities forever.

Zoe winched in pain for a moment, before the Legendary Warrior of Wind then said. "Thought that it would hurt more than that."

"Well, I'm glad that it didn't hurt you too much." Takuya replied in a loving tone, before he began to thrust his member deep within Zoe's vagina, causing the pair to moan out in pure pleasure.

For the next two hours, the two of them continued to make love, and loved the feelings of pleasure that they were getting from their lover, but it was after two hours had passed that Takuya flipped the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind back onto her back and continued to pound his hard manhood into her pussy, which caused both Legendary Warriors to continue to moan out in pleasure.

As Takuya and Zoe continued to make love they were both so into their lovemaking that they wished that their time together could last forever, however, by the end of the two hours, the two of them were moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Zoe then moaned out in erotic pleasure. "Takuya... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it in... I'm... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Zoe... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come too...!" Takuya groaned out in after several more thrusts; Zoe gave out a large scream of ecstasy and released her sexual fluids all over Takuya's manhood.

While Zoe's release pulled Takuya over the edge and caused him to cry out in pleasure as he then experienced his orgasm and filled Zoe's womb with his seed.

Takuya hovered over Zoe, who had a smile on her lips and her cheeks had a cherry red flush on her face, as both of them tried to catch their several minutes, before Takuya released his member from Zoe's pussy and laid down, in which Zoe moved around and snuggled up on Takuya's chest.


	20. Love in the DATS Dimension

-Meanwhile: In the DATS dimension-

Marcus and Yoshi were both sitting on her bed, completely naked, as they were locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss, in which Marcus stared lovingly into Yoshi's eyes and told her in a heartfelt tone. "You are so beautiful, Yoshi."

Yoshi smiled from Marcus 's comment, before Marcus then kissed from her neck and collarbone, before he reached Yoshi's breasts.

Marcus then placed Yoshi's left nipple into his mouth and started to suck it, while he placed his left hand on Yoshi's right breast and started to massage and fondle it, which caused her to moan in erotic pleasure.

"Oh, Marcus... That... Ah... That feels so good...!" Yoshi moaned out, as she placed her hands on Marcus' scalp and mussed up his hair as he continued to pleasure her breasts.

It was then Marcus stopped sucking on Yoshi's nipple, he also stopped fondling her breast and started to kiss down Yoshi's body, until Marcus then positions his head over Yoshi's pussy, which was starting to get wet with her sexual fluids and then lashed out at her pussy, which caused Yoshi to loudly moan out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, yes, Marcus... Oh, that feels... Ah... Really good... Ah... Don't stop, Marcus... Don't you dare stop...!"

After a few minutes, Yoshi couldn't take anymore and with erotic cry of pleasure, Yoshi experienced her first orgasm of the night as she released her sexual fluids into Marcus' mouth.

After Yoshi was done with her orgasm, Marcus licked his lips and asked. "How did that feel, Yoshi?"

Yoshi was breathless for a few minutes, but then told Marcus in a loving tone. "Oh, wow, Marcus. That felt incredible."

"Glad that you liked it, Yoshi." Marcus happily replied, before Yoshi surprised him by flipping them over, so she was on top of Marcus.

Yoshi then started kissing Marcus' neck, collarbone, down his chest, until she reached his ten-inch manhood, licked the tip of Marcus' cock, before she then placed Marcus's dick in her mouth and started to suck it like an erotic lollypop, which caused Marcus to groan in pleasure. "Ah... Yoshi, that feels so good... Oh, yeah...!"

For a few minutes, Yoshi continued her blowjob, as she then began to gently massage his balls, which caused Marcus to groan out. " Yoshi, I'm so close... Ah...I'm going to... Ah come soon...!"

Yoshi then increased her pace until she felt Marcus' manhood quiver in her mouth, and with one loud groan, Marcus released his load into Yoshi's mouth.

After Marcus was done, Yoshi then moved her face to meet his and asked him in a seductive tone, "How did that feel, my love?"

"So... So good..." Marcus replied breathlessly, in which Yoshi smiled, before she kissed him lovingly on the lips and then told him, with the same amount of love. "I'm glad that you liked it. It makes me happy when you are, Marcus."

It was after a few minutes; Yoshi aimed her entrance at Marcus' cock, in which Marcus then placed his hands on her hips as Yoshi lowered herself onto manhood into her vagina and began to moan out as his large penis stretched her vagina walls out, before Yoshi then started moving up and down, impaling herself on Marcus' dick.

As Yoshi continued to go up and down on Marcus' member, she then began to go faster and faster until she reached a pace that she wanted, which caused her to moan out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, Marcus... Ah... It feels good... Ah... It feels really good, Marcus... Oh, yes...!"

For the next half-hour, the two of them continued to make love, in which Yoshi then placed her hands on Marcus' chest for support as she continued to impale herself on Marcus' manhood, while Marcus placed his hands on Yoshi's hips to guide her down on his cock.

After another half-hour, Marcus went into a sitting position as Yoshi wrapped her arms around Marcus' shoulders and her legs around Marcus' waist as Marcus continued to thrust his hips forward and continued to push his penis into Yoshi's vagina.

"Yoshi... Ah... You are so tight... Ah... This really feels... Ah... Amazing...!" Marcus groaned out, from the tight feeling that he was getting from Yoshi's vagina walls clamping down on his dick, in which Yoshi moaned out in an erotic reply. "Same here, Marcus... Ah... You are so deep inside me... Oh, this feels incredible Marcus... Ah... Don't you... Ah... Don't stop... Please don't stop...!"

Soon after, the two of them locked lips in another passionate kiss, dueling and mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva as they continued to make love for the next two hours, each loving the feeling of their bodies being so close to the other's.

Marcus then switched positions with Yoshi, with her lying down on the bed and Marcus hovering over her, while Yoshi had her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, as he continued to pound his manhood into her vagina.

Marcus groaned out from the tight feeling that Yoshi's vagina was giving his cock with her vagina easily allowing his member inside of her and then tightening up when he pulled out, in which the two of them didn't want the pleasurable moment to end, but after the time passed, the two of them started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew ever so closer.

"Whoa... Yoshi... I can't hold it in... Ah... For long... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Marcus groaned out, in which Yoshi moaned out in an erotic excited reply. "Me too, Marcus... Oh, I can't hold it... Ah... I'm so close... I'm going to come...!"

Yoshi then experienced another huge orgasm as she released her sexual fluids all over Marcus' manhood, causing her to arch her back in pleasure as Marcus then groaned out and released his seed into Yoshi's womb.

When they were done, both of them collapsed onto the bed, with Marcus collapsing onto Yoshi, before Marcus removed his cock from Yoshi's vagina, rolled to her right side, in which Yoshi crawled over to snuggle on Marcus' chest, nuzzling her hair on his neck.

Marcus then kissed her lovingly and then told her, after they broke from the kiss. "I love you, Yoshi."

"I love you too, Marcus." Yoshi lovingly replied, before she closed her eyes and smiled, as she felt her love's arms wrap around her, which made her feel so safe and warm, before she and Marcus fell asleep.

-With Agumon and Rhythm-

In Yoshi's spare bedroom Rhythm was lying on the bed, completely naked, while Agumon was on top of her and was kissing her deeply, as he placed his claws on her chest and began rubbing her breasts, causing Rhythm to moan in pleasure in Agumon's mouth.

After a minute the pair broke apart for air, Agumon and Rhythm grabbed Agumon and positioned him, so he was lying with his back on the bed and Rhythm was hovering over him, in which she then met Agumon in another passionate kiss, which he gladly returned.

It was then Agumon and Rhythm each separated from the kiss, to which Rhythm then started to kiss down Agumon's chest, before she soon reached Agumon's fully erect manhood, which was around eight-inches.

And before Agumon could say a word, Rhythm began to kiss and lick around his dick, causing the reptile Digimon to groan out loudly in pleasure.

As Agumon continued to groan out, Rhythm moved her head in front of Agumon's cock, which she took into her mouth and began to suck him off.

Agumon then groaned out. "Oh, wow... Rhythm... Ah... That feels great... Ah... Yeah...!"

Knowing that she was doing a good job pleasing her mate made Rhythm very happy, however, after a few minutes, Agumon then groaned out. "Ah... Rhythm... I... I'm going to... Ah... cum...Ah...!"

Hearing that caused Rhythm to remove Agumon's dick out of her mouth, in which the reptile Digimon then let out a loud groan and shot out his cum, which covered Rhythm's face and chest.

After cleaning her face and chest, Agumon repositioned Rhythm, so she was on her back, before the reptile Digimon climbed on top of her and then inserted his cock into Rhythm's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made both Digimon moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Agumon... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Ah... Keep going... Please, Agumon... Ah... Don't stop...!" Rhythm moaned out in sexual pleasure, in which Agumon then continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Rhythm's vagina and both of them moan out in sexual pleasure and excitement.

"Oh, yeah... Oh, yes... You're so nice and tight... It's so good... I can barely contain myself...!" Agumon groaned out as he felt Rhythm's vagina walls clamp down tightly on his cock.

For an hour, both Digimon continued to mate, however, Agumon and Rhythm's movements were becoming rapid, as they were reaching their climaxes, in which Agumon groaned out. "Oh, Rhythm... I'm so close... I can't contain myself... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Agumon... I can't hold it... Much longer... I'm going to cum too...!" Rhythm moaned out in reply, before Rhythm wasn't able to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy, as she released her sexual fluids all over Agumon's cock. "Oh, Agumon!"

Rhythm's orgasm caused Agumon to go over the edge, in which the reptile Digimon yelled out as he then came, filling Rhythm's womb with a large amount of his seed, as he moved his head up to the left side of her neck and gently bit into it, marking her as his mate.


	21. Love in Koto

-With Mikey and Angie-

Within a spare room within Shoutmon's castle, Mikey and Angie had just broke from a loving kiss and stared lustfully into each other's eyes, before the Red General gently pushed Angie onto his bed, climbing on top of her as he then pressed his lips against her lips in another loving kiss.

When they released from the kiss, Mikey took of his shirt, revealing his well-developed chest and muscles to Angie, which aroused her, before Mikey decided to return the favour and relieved Angie of her bra, exposing her breasts and leaving Angie in just her panties, which, upon seeing them, caused the Red General to stop and blush as he admired Angie's beautiful body, before he moved his head down to the right side of Angie's neck and began to lash out on the soft skin of her neck, causing Angie to giggle and moan in pleasure.

And Angie's pleasure was heightened as Mikey moved down to Angie's left breast and started to lick her left nipple, causing it to become fully hard, before the General of the Fusion Fighters began to suck her nipple, while placing his left hand on her right breast and started to massage and fondle it.

"Mikey... Oh, Mikey that... Ah... That feels so good...!" Angie moaned out in pleasure as Mikey continued to suck and rub Angie's breasts.

Soon, Angie gently placed her hands on the sides of Mikey's head, removing his mouth and tongue away from her breasts, causing him to wonder why Angie wanted him to stop, but received his answer when Angie's hands roamed down from Mikey's face to his hips, in which she then relieved Mikey of pants, leaving him in just a pair of fire brick coloured boxers, noting a bulge forming within them.

And before Mikey could reply, Angie removed the boxers, leaving Mikey completely naked and revealing his eight-inch penis, causing Angie to say. "Oh, Mikey, you cock is so big and I know how to make it feel really good."

Angie then lowered her head to Mikey's erect manhood, before taking Mikey's cock into her and began to suck him off, causing the Fusion Fighter's General to groan out. "Angie... You are... Ah... Doing an amazing job... Keep it up...!"

As Angie continued, Mikey could feel he was going to cum soon, but before he could warn Angie, the Red Genreal groaned out loudly, causing him to release his load and fill Angie's mouth with his cum, which surprised Angie at first, however, she quickly regained her composure and swallows her lover's load without thinking twice.

And when Mikey was done, Angie removed her lips off of Mikey's manhood, only for the General of the Fusion Fighters to quickly say in concern. "I'm sorry, Angie, Are you okay? I didn't mean to..."

However, Angie interrupted, gently placing her right index and middle fingers on Mikey's lips, silencing him, before saying in a loving tone. "It's all right, Mikey. I wanted you to do that. As long you're happy, I'm happy too."

Hearing that made Mikey smile, before the Fusion Fighter's General decided to return the pleasure, by grabbing Angie by her hips and returning them to their original positions, removing her panties as he did. Mikey then lowered his head down to Angie's vagina, which was quite wet from all the 'excitement', in which Mikey then started to lash out at Angie's vagina, causing Angie's cheeks to flush from the pleasure her Master was giving her as she moaned out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, My... Ah... Mikey... That's so good... Oh, yes...!"

But soon, Angie was unable to take it, and just like Mikey, Angie let out a loud cry of pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Mikey's mouth.

When Mikey was done, he licked his lips, moved his head up to Angie's and told her in a sweet and loving tone. "You taste so sweet, Angie."

Angie giggled from Mikey's compliment and nickname for her, before she began to massage Mikey's member, allowing it to regain its full hardness, as Angie then spread her legs apart, revealing her pussy to Mikey once again, waiting for the Red General to enter her.

"Angie, are you sure?" Mikey asked in curiosity and concern for her, which made her smile that she had such a caring lover, in which she told him honestly. "I am. I love you so much, Mikey and I want to show it. Please, make love to me."

Without needing another word, Mikey then inserted his manhood into Angie's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure. But upon reaching Angie's hymen, Mikey hesitated for a moment, but was reassured when Angie he looked at Angie and she gave him a sweet smile, in which the General of the Fusion Fighters thrust forward, breaking her hymen and causing her to gasp in pain, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Mikey then stopped, feeling empathy towards Angie's pain; however, she managed to say to him reassuringly. "Please, Mikey... Don't stop... I... I want this..."

Hearing Angie's desire, love and need in his beloved's voice, caused Mikey to nod his head, before he began to gently thrust his cock in and out of Angie's vagina. And after a few moments, the pain faded, causing Angie to moan out in pure pleasure from the amazing sensation of Mikey's member stretching the walls of her pussy out. "It... It no longer hurts... It feels amazing... Ah... Don't stop...!"

Mikey then let out his own groan of ecstasy, feeling the wetness of Angie's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down on his manhood, giving the General of the Fusion Fighters great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, Angie... You're so wonderful... Ah... It's great...!" Mikey groaned out in pleasure as he and Angie continued to make love.

As the pair continued their lovemaking, Mikey and Angie shared another love filled kiss, never wanting their expression love to end, however, after an hour, both of their movements soon turned frantic as their climaxes drew closer and closer. Feeling this caused Mikey to break from the kiss and groan out in warning. "Angie, I... I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... I'm going to come soon...!"

"Yes... Ah... Yes, Mikey... Me too ...Ah...!" Angie replied in sexual excitement.

And soon enough, Angie couldn't take anymore, before Angie screamed out Mikey's name in pure ecstasy as she came, releasing her cum all over Mikey's dick.

"Angie!" Mikey groaned out, feeling Angie feel her release, as he then filled Angie up with his seed, before both lovers collapsed onto the bed, with Mikey removing his dick from Angie's threshold, followed by him rolling onto his back, followed by Angie who snuggled up upon her beloved's chest happily.

-Around the same time: In the master bedroom-

Within their bedroom, Shoutmon and Lunamon had their eyes closed as they kissed each other lovingly, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva.

Shoutmon then broke from the kiss and began kissing around Lunamon's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips, and as the Digimon King continued, he stopped for a moment to take in her beauty, her pert breasts, cute buttocks and pussy, before he gently laid Lunamon on her back, before the Digimon King climbed on top of her and then began to kiss around Lunamon's neck again, before trailing down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Shout... Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... That tickles... But feels so good...!" Lunamon cried out as her mate licked her left nipple, while his left hand massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon told her as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, and then began to lash at it, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement.

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, the rabbit-like Digimon moaned out loudly. "Oh, Shoutmon, that's so good... Ah... That's so good...!"

But soon, Lunamon was unable to contain herself and moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up and then told her. "Lunamon, you taste great."

Lunamon smiled before she decided to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, in which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of the Digimon King, before Lunamon began to gently kiss around the Digimon King's neck, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath.

Not wanting to displease the her king and mate, Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before the rabbit-like Digimon took as much of the Digimon King's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the Digimon King to groan out as Lunamon continued to give him a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, Shoutmon was unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came, but continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the Digimon King grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

Shoutmon then lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

And then Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, before the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

"Oh, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... Please more" Lunamon exclaimed in erotic pleasure.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to mate, the Digimon King then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... Please... Please don't stop...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

"Oh, Lunamon... I'm coming, too... Lunamon...! " Shoutmon groaned out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

Shoutmon then removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before lying on her bed, before he smiled as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I love you, my King." Lunamon said in a loving tone, so happy what she and Shoutmon had just gone through together, in which the Digimon King replied with the same amount of love in his voice. "And I love you, Lunamon, my Queen."


	22. Spike and Gagumon Return Home

The hover bike came hovering back to the futuristic city where Spike and Gagumon lived.

Spike and Gagumon smiled as Tagiru, Gumdramon and many happy people all rushed to them to congratulate them.

"You guys did it!" Gumdramon cheered.

"We did. Specter and his evil is no more." Spike replied.

"And what of Mikey and the other Fusion Fighters?" Tagiru asked in a serious tone.

"I did as you told me. When they wake up tomorrow, none of them will have any memory of what happened, but they will still felt the same emotions they experienced against Specter strength to help your past-self grow stronger and defeat Quartzmon." Spike replied.

'Now we can look forward to the future without worry. And everything has been restored. Specter may have showed us what it likes in his future but we know we can change our fate. As long as people who loved and cared for both the Digital World, and Digimon, nothing can overcome the odds.' Spike thought proudly as he and Gagumon watched the sunset and the town light up. 'Nothing.'

The End.


End file.
